Ataduras del destino
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Karin, una chica gitana muy bella y poderosa en el reino; Yukio, el capitán del ejercito mas destacado y fuerte en la región; Toshiro, el guerrero mas sanguinario y temido. El destino es un arma de doble filo al que le gusta jugar con la felicidad de las personas.
1. El caballero, el demonio y la princesa

**ATADURA DEL DESTINO**

 **El caballero, el demonio y la princesa**

 _Las miradas de todos se giraron a la chica que caminaba por aquella explanada, los cabellos azabaches bailan al compás que impone el viento, ¿quién era?, ella era la hija del dios más poderoso conocido en la región, única hija hay que aclarar; la belleza de la chica era incomparable, su piel era blanca y tersa, sus ojos negros como la noche más hermosa, y su diminuto cuerpo era como el de una ninfa cubierto con una toga ajustada por la cintura, que llegaba a la altura de sus tobillos, y que dejaba ver sus delgados brazos._

 _-¡Karin!-una voz masculina llamó a la joven, ella giró para verle y se encontró con aquel chico d_ e _despeinado cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda, su atractivo cuerpo estaba cubierto por la traje de entrenamiento._

 _-Yukio -su sonrisa era inigualable, el semidiós sonrió por ente._

 _-Por lo que veo irás a algún lado - el chico enarco una ceja._

 _-Yo… saldré a caminar -respondió nerviosa._

 _Un bufido -Iras de nuevo a ese lugar -Más que pregunta fue una afirmación por parte del de ojos esmeralda._

 _-Shhh.. -Exclamó rápidamente colocando su dedo índice frente a sus labios. -Si mi padre se entera no quiero ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz. -El chico miró con recelo y se cruzó de brazos. -Te prometo que mis actos tienen una muy buena justificación, solo no le digas a nadie sobre esto. -_

 _Un suspiro por parte del chico. -Ok, despues de todo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer -dijo antes de sonreír y hacer una leve reverencia._

 _La chica sonrió antes de continuar su caminar, el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido, el secreto que guardaba desde hacía algún tiempo le consumía en demasía, pero curiosamente quería que siguiera siendo un siendo eso, un secreto, porque era su placer culpable y sabía que si alguien se enterase no solo corría el riesgo de ser desterrada y deshonrar a su padre sino de morir o en el peor de las casos verse privada de su placer por el resto de su eterna vida._

 _Mientras tanto el chico rubio seguía viéndole, tenía un gran interés por ella y eso era algo más que obvio para todos, pero las razones solo él las sabía, un poder infinito y la posibilidad de al fin ser un dios eran sus motivos principales, aunque la belleza e inteligencia de esa mujercita no eran algo que se quedase de lado. Suspiro antes de desaparecer en la multitud y dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento._

 _La chica por su parte ahora se encontraba caminando en uno de los miles de bosques del mundo terrenal, desde hace un tiempo que había encontrado un pasadizo para bajar de aquel reino donde habitaba y llegar a ese lugar que cada que podía visitaba siendo recibida por la belleza del bosque, árboles enormes y frondosos, pasto verde y decorado con florecillas, algo simplemente hermoso. Siguió su camino hasta que divisó aquel cuerpo recostado al pie de un manzano, el chico no aparentaba más de 18 aunque realmente tenia mas que eso, pero ¿quien era ella para quejarse de eso? Después de todo en su caso tenía mucho más de los 17 que aparentaba_

 _Se acercó lo suficiente para notar que el chico dormía profundamente, sus cabellos blanquecinos cubrían sus ojos parcialmente y su respiración era acompasada, su vista viajó por el cuerpo masculino, estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa negra que solo le permitía admirar una porción de piel de su cuello, la mano de ella se dirigió inconscientemente a los mechones que caían por su frente hasta que un fuerte agarre en su muñeca le detuvo._

 _-Mirar a alguien mientras duerme puede ser peligroso… -los ojos del chico se abrieron dejando ver el turquesa más hermoso. -Y más si ese alguien resulta ser un demonio -tiró del brazo de la joven hasta dejarla a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

 _-T-Toshiro...-tartamudeó la chica, a lo que él sonrió, tiró de ella para sentarla sobre sus caderas sonrojando a la chica en el proceso. -¿Es necesario pasar por esto cada vez que nos vemos? -Cuestiono antes de recibir el apasionado beso del chico._

 _-Llegaste más tarde de lo usual -mencionó ignorando la anterior pregunta -Espero tengas una buena excusa -_

 _-Tuve un percance. -Menciono la chica intentando separarse del chico siendo detenida por el brazo masculino -Nada relevante -desvió la mirada._

 _-Pensé que me dejaras aquí como la vez pasada -mencionó resaltando ese detalle. -Te he de recordar que es muy difícil escapar solo para ver a la princesita -esta última palabra fue mencionada con altanería._

 _-Ya te pedí perdón… y sabes que también me es dificil, y mas ahora -la voz de la chica pareció un susurro al final, acción que llamó la atención del demonio quien arqueó una ceja expectante. -Mi padre quiere que me case pronto -_

 _-... Ya veo… -un minuto de silencio, ella no dijo nada y él no movió músculo alguno- ¿Y quién es idiota que escogió tu padre? -El tono usado era tan burlón que incluso le saco una sonrisa a la pelinegra._

 _-Aún no lo se -En un intento de esconder lo mal que la tenía ese asunto comenzó a juguetear con las negras vestiduras del chico, una parte de ella esperaba que él se negara a aceptar su compromiso, le gritara que nadie la merecía, incluso que armara un gran revuelo en ese instante… pero no era el caso, solo la calma y diversión que se presentaba en él y eso la hacía enfurecer en cierto punto._

 _-Karin… -la aludida lo miró y fue sorprendida por otro beso, tan ardiente como solo él podía pero tan lleno de cariño -Tu y yo sabíamos que cada uno tenía un deber, sabíamos que no podríamos estar juntos… Tú eres una divinidad y yo un demonio, no soy lo que tu mereces ni mucho menos, así que… -sintió el abrazo de la chica, su cuerpo pegado a su pecho despedía un calor que él jamás había sentido antes de conocerla, era un placer culpable del cual no podía alejarse, pero... él no estaba hecho para ella._

 _-Pero eres lo que quiero, eres lo que necesito, y al menos yo no quiero renunciar a lo que sea que tengamos sin haberlo intentarlo hubiese leiido sus pensamientis se aferró más al cuerpo masculino -¿y tu que haras? -Pregunto con esperanza._

 _-Dame un tiempo… Y lo solucionaré -La chica se lanzó a los labios llena de felicidad, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar. Por su parte el estaba sorprendido, raras eran las veces que la de ojos ónix iniciaba un beso y ninguno era como este, respondió al beso, sus manos tomaron rumbo por los brazos para después trasladarse a su estrecha cintura, corto el contacto no sin antes morder el labio de su diosa. -¿Sabes en que terminara esto? -La chica, con las mejillas rojas asintió -¿Y aun así quieres continuar? -La vio bajar la vista, intuyo la negativa mas no iba a reclamarle nada, después de todo lo que menos quería era obligarla a hacer algo que pudiera lastimarla._

 _-Toshiro… quiero mandar al carajo todo… y solo por ti -fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que el chico supiera que en ese momento se estaba entregando a él en todas las formas conocidas y claro que estaba dispuesto a corromper su mente, su alma y ahora su cuerpo._

 _._

 _._

 _Más tarde, la noche caía sobre los cuerpos desnudos de ese par de amantes, ahora se pertenecen y nada ni nadie podría separarles. -Karin… -la chica dirigió su mirada a el. -Ya es algo noche, tu padre estará preocupado ¿no crees? -La chica se irguió mostrándole así sus encantos al chico._

 _-Tienes razón… aunque… Momo y Yuzu dijeron que se encargaría de que todos creyesen que estoy entrenando… así que dudo que alguien pregunte por mi -la vio tomar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse, no pudiendo evitar perderse en la belleza de su cuerpo, esa piel que ahora era bañada por la luz de la luna._

 _Negó antes de imitar la acción de la chica con lo propio -Te deseo suerte con eso del compromiso... - y sin más el chico desapareció en la profundidad del bosque, sin siquiera darle uno de esos besos profundos que llegaban a quemar pero que el disfrute valía el dolor._

 _La joven diosa suspiro, a veces no sabía si él realmente la amaba, tenía esa extraña manera de siempre parecer indeciso, de hacerla dudar del amor que alguna vez proclamó, de cuestionarse qué pensaba; pero bueno a pesar de todo eso ella quería por una vez seguir lo que su corazón le decía._

 _Apresuró su paso, tenía que llegar a casa antes de que su padre notara su ausencia, esta vez tenía que hacer algo para retrasar su compromiso, cualquier cosa funcionaba, solo necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo, el suficiente para que Toshiro fuese por ella, pero ¿qué podía hacer?_

 _Llegó nuevamente a el gran palacio, nadie había notado su ausencia, eso era algo a su favor, al menos algo bueno le sucedió el día de hoy._

 _-¿Karin? -La chica se sobresalto antes de girar sobre sus talones al escuchar tras ella la voz de su padre. -¿Donde te habías metido? -Preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros._

 _-Estuve dando un paseo después de entrenar, lamento haber tardado -no era mentira, había dado un paseo por el mundo de los vivos, aunque claro ese era un detalle que su padre no debía saber._

 _-Ya veo… -ella noto la desconfianza en su respuesta, al menos no había preguntado más. -Sabes que pronto será el gran compromiso, no debes ausentarte, ¿es que acaso no te interesa conocer al hombre que tomara tu mano? -Pregunto curioso._

 _-No por el momento, aunque insisto ¿esto es necesario? Quiero decir, aun no estoy en posición de gobernar así que ¿porque apresurar mi matrimonio? -su voz sonaba segura a pesar de que por dentro no sabia como reaccionaria su progenitor._

 _-Una guerra se ha desatado contra el reino del inframundo, no es seguro que yo sobreviva, por ello necesito tener la certeza de que mi bella hija tendrá quien cuide de ella.-la chica bajó la vista._

 _-No necesito quien me cuide, padre, podrías usar a ese hombres en la guerra, o mejor aún, podrías arreglar las cosas de una forma más civilizada. -La mirada de la chica se volvió segura antes de alzar el rostro nuevamente. -Tia Kukaku siempre ha dicho que nosotros somos más civilizados que los humanos, ¿porque no hacemos uso de eso? -_

 _-Nosotros lo somos, pero no compartimos esa cualidad con los del inframundo -contestó._

 _-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Jamás has hablado con uno, no son tan malos como crees -la doncella sacó a flote la terquedad que le caracterizaba._

 _-¿Y como estas tan segura? ¿Acaso has hablado con alguno? -Su padre frunció el ceño, era una regla que todos conocían el que relacionarse con alguien de origen demoníaco estaba castigado con el destierro o incluso la muerte._

 _-N-No, solo… solo creo que no deben ser tan malos, es decir si no hemos hablado con alguno ¿cómo podemos asegurar eso? -¡Maldición! Había estado a poco de arruinarlo todo._

 _-Crean caos a donde sea que vayan, eso es suficiente para saber que no tienen bondad. -La mirada de su padre se endureció._

 _Ella apretó los puños-Iré a dormir, mañana... quiero estar presentable para conocer a mi prometido -la chica bajó la vista antes de comenzar su recorrido a la habitación que le pertenecía._

 _Tras darse un baño callo en la cama con gran cansancio, pasó sus manos por la piel expuesta recordando la caricias del peliblanco y sonrío antes de caer en un profundo sueño donde el protagonista sería su demonio. A la mañana siguiente tras desayunar y cambiar su bata por un vestido largo, ensimismada en pensamientos donde era el demonio de cabellos de nieve quien gobernaba, la chica avanzó hasta llegar al salón de banquetes. Sin siquiera ser anunciada la mirada de todos los jóvenes se dirigió a la chica, ¿Y como no? Aquel vestido le sentaba de maravilla y hacía resaltar más su cuerpo de musa._

 _-¡Karin! -El chico de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda hizo que la joven princesa detuviese para su andar._

 _-Yukio ¿Que haces aqui? -cuestiono la chica._

 _-Soy tu prometido. -tomó la mano de la chica. -Tal vez nunca lo notaste pero… te amo, y quisiera ser yo quien te proteja. -esmeralda vs onix, diferentes sentimientos, la mirada de la chica bajo, esto en absoluto había sido algo sutil, esa manera de revelarle su amor y sumado al eminente rechazo que sentía ante la decisión de su padre hacia el momento más que tenso._

 _-Yo… -retiró su mano. -Me alegro que mi prometido seas tu-Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron antes de tomar asiento._

 _Tres semanas había pasado y ni rastros del de ojos turquesa, había asistido a ese árbol situado en el medio del bosque cada semana, y cada día había esperado por más tiempo del que quisiera aceptar, sin embargo él nunca se presentó, quiso llorar por ello mas no se lo permitiría, además aún guardaba la esperanza de que se presentará, aunque hoy fue la excepción, al fin había perdido la esperanza y la razón era simple, hoy sería desposada a ese hombre, había llorado como niña pequeña pero de eso ya hacía un par de horas, ahora veía, junto a su padre, como todos ayudaban en la preparación del evento._

 _Jinta, él eran un dios de las tierras de Kaminari*, un chico un poco agresivo pero aun así algo torpe quería a su mejor amiga, Yuzu, como prometida; Renji, dios de reino Takayama*, un chico impulsivo pero estratégico que había sido como un hermano para ella; Hirako, dios de Asahi*, quién era tan coqueto como fuerte y alguien con quien había pasado buenos momentos; y por último estaba Yukio,el semidiós de las tierras de Hinokoku, quien a pesar de ser sólo un semidiós igualaba fácilmente a los anteriormente mencionados y en pocas horas su esposo._

 _-No creí que estos chicos llegarán tan lejos -dice su padre, la princesa enarca una ceja y él prosigue. -Yukio ha demostrado un gran empeño en los entrenamientos y es tan fuerte a pesar de su condición -la de ojos ónix frunció el ceño._

 _-Padre sabes que odio que digan eso de Yukio, el que sea un semidios no interfiere en nada… aunque concuerdo contigo, Yukio es muy fuerte y me alegra que le hayas escogido como mi prometido -sigue mirando la disputa que han armado Hirako y Jinta, el pelirrojo iba perdiendo y en menos cinco minutos ya estaba en el suelo._

 _En las siguientes horas se dedicó a solo ser una muñeca que era decorada para un evento del cual no se sentía en lo mas minimo feliz, al llegar el atardecer, con todos reunidos en el salón su padre dio inicio a la ceremonia -Creo que hablo por todos al mencionar el regocijo que siento al al fin hallar a alguien que merezca a mi querida hija. Karin -se dirige a la morena -acercate. -la chica asiente y ejecuta lo que le indican. -Me honra decir que desde hoy tu destino estará enlazado a el hombre frente a ti -ella asiente y su padre ahora se dirige al semidios. -Espero que cuides de ella como la princesa que es -_

 _Yukio asintió. -Mientras yo esté con vida y mi alma tenga fuerzas para respirar cuidare de ella, y pelearé por su bienestar. -Toma la mano de la ojos negros para colocar aquel anillo tan fino provocando que el corazón se le detenga, ¿amor? No está segura pero muy en el fondo se prometió hacer feliz a ese chico aunque su corazón le pertenece a alguien más._

 _-Lamento informar que eso no será posible -esa voz resuena en el lugar, no necesita verle está segura a quien le pertenece, sus puños se contraen y entonces una rafaga de viento helado atraviesa el cuerpo de los presentes, y extrañamente su corazón se siente cálido, un renacer para la chica._

 _-Un demonio -murmuró el rubio que aún sostiene la mano de su aún prometida, su agarre se hace más fuerte y empuña su espada -Muéstrate -dice en tono calmo._

 _Y entonces la figura del demonio es visible, un traje de batalla en tonos negros y una katana normal con la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas en la empuñadura son lo que destacan en el. -Ahora suéltala si quieres continuar con vida -_

 _-¿Y quien eres tu? -dice el chico que tomaba la mano de la chica._

 _-Eso no es algo que te incumba -saco la katana. -Y me importa un comino quien seas si no te alejas de ella me veré en la grata necesidad de matarte -su mirada es fría y hasta cierto punto sádica._

 _-Tsk… ¿Y quien te crees para ordenarlo? -Grita, la multitud está conmocionada, de no ser por el shock sería más que seguro que todos ya hubiesen atacado al de ojos turquesa._

 _-Quien terminará con tu estúpida e insignificante existencia -y sin previo aviso se lanza contra el chico rubio._

 _Un combate dio inicio, la pelinegra había sido alejada por su padre y ahora era simple testigo de lo que ahí acontece, un demonio que blandía su espada desprendiendo cristales congelados y un semidios que atacaba con energía desintegradora, si alguno llegaba a tocar al otro lo mataría al instante. -¿Que te da el derecho de aparecerte aquí? -Exige el rubio._

 _-Ella me pertenece solo a mi -una rafaga de viento lanza al de ojos esmeralda lejos, su contrincante aprovecha esto clavando así su katana y sumergiendo el lugar en una neblina intensa, al disiparse esta todos lo notan, el demonio ha desaparecido llevándose consigo a la hermosa princesa._

 _Al llegar al árbol en el que se reunían desde hace tanto sus labios se fundieron en un beso, ¿era esta la forma correcta? ¡Qué más daba si no era así! Se amaban y estaban ahí disfrutando del calor ajeno ahora nada más importaba._

 _-Creí que no vendrías -reveló ella al cortar el contacto. -Creí que me habías abandonado -las lágrimas amenazaban con caer mas no lo harían._

 _-Cómo podría abandonarte… después de lo mucho que has hecho por mi -beso nuevamente con vehemencia. -Desde que te vi la primera vez no pude sacarte de mi mente… joder que eres como la maldita droga a la que mi cuerpo necesita verse expuesto cada que el dolor llega a mi -la abrazo aferrándose a ella como si en cualquier momento dejase de estar ahí. -Simplemente necesite de ti desde aquella tarde… -_

 _Flash back~_

 _Esta era la segunda vez que huía de casa para estar en el mundo terrenal, una niña tan curiosa como ella no podía estar quieta y de eso debía estar conciente, mas como siempre él ignoraba tal hecho._

 _Ese pasadizo lo había hallado gracias a un juego de "escondite" con Yukio, Yuzu y Hinamori, ambas chicas eran sus acompañantes más esta vez había logrado convencerlas de que la dejasen sola para jugar y ahora las había vuelto a convencer y pues bueno ahora solo quedaba ser discreta._

 _Camino hasta estar en aquel bosque, un árbol había llamado mucho su atención y estaba segura de que sería su lugar favorito, al llegar se recostó en el césped que era cubierto por la fresca sombra, un lindo lugar pensó hasta caer dormida. Sintio una rafaga de viento soplar, el frio le calaba más ignoro la sensación, minutos más tarde otra rafaga mas esta vez no fue capaz de ignorarla viéndose en la necesidad de despertar, grande fue su sorpresa al hallar un cuerpo junto a ella, un chico, cabello blanco, con los ojos cerrados, vestimenta de guerra y una manzana en la mano a la cual acababa de darle una mordida. -¡Kya! -Grito más sintió como la manzana le era introducida en la boca para callarla._

 _-Shhh… no seas molesta -dijo el chico aun sin abrir los ojos. -Si haces ruido ellos vendrán y se armara un alboroto, no todos los días presencian la llegada de sus deidades y vaya que son escandalosos cuando eso pasa -ella parpadeó sin entender -me refiero a los humanos, son muy molestos... bueno no mas que tu -dijo antes de bufar. -¿Cómo te llamas "señorita divinidad"? -Esa pregunta le sorprendió haciéndola perder las palabras por un segundo._

 _Se sacó la manzana de su boca, la cual le fue arrebatada al instante para que el chico le diera otra mordida-S-Soy Karin -respondió nerviosa antes de que su cerebro hiciera "click" -¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Como sabes que soy una divinidad?! -Exclamó a lo que fue callada nuevamente por la manzana._

 _-Las humanas no son tan hermosas -la chica se sonrojo -es obvio que eres una divinidad o un demonio.. Pero descarto esa ultima opcion ya que jamas te he visto en el inframundo así que supongo que solo es cuestion de usar la lógica -su voz era calmada._

 _-Eres un demonio -esta vez intento no ser tan escandalosa para no ser callada al instante._

 _-No sales mucho de casa ¿verdad? -interrogó divertido al abrir un ojo y fue entonces cuando ella cayó en cuenta del hermoso color turquesa de sus ojos, más volvió a cerrarlo. -Por cierto, dijiste que te llamas Karin ¿no? -Ella asintió. -Hmmm… sabia que habia escuchado tu nombre de algun lado -_

 _-¿Así? -le sorprendió este hecho, era obvio que era conocida en el lugar del que ella provenía pero no sabia que tambien en el bajo mundo._

 _-Si, todos dicen que serás acreedor de un gran poder de curación, poder infinito y no se cuantas cosas mas si logras matar a la princesa Karin -la sangre de la chica se helo, ¿estaba hablando de matarla como si del clima se tratase? Debía correr ¡ahora! -No te preocupes, no te matare -abrió ambos ojos -al menos no por ahora -ella volvió a palidecer -es broma, no necesito mancharme las manos por un rumor que poco tiene de ser veraz, además eres… un juguete más que divertido -sonrió._

 _-¡Un juguete! -Molesta exclamó._

 _-Uno que solo yo puedo usar - susurro._

 _Fin del Flashback~_

 _Los besos entre los amantes continuaban, el chico había deseado besar aquellos labios desde el segundo en el que vio a la chica recostada en aquel árbol, y ahora era dueño de ellos. -¿Porque tardaste tanto? -Cuestiono la chica._

 _-No es fácil plantear que todos crean que he muerto -dijo antes de besarla._

 _-¿Que? -No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta._

 _-Todos creerán que Grimmjow acabó conmigo tras una disputa, solo una persona sabe la verdad y dudo que me delate -tomó asiento al pie del árbol -Grimmjow me debe un favor así que se lo cobre -dijo con simpleza._

 _-Y tu plan ahora es… -la chica se sentó a su lado._

 _-Lo mas seguro es que ya hayas sido desterrada y repudiada por todos o que crean que te he matado en caso de la segunda opción todo está planeado para que Jaegerjaquez diga que me mato poco después de que fui por ti, por lo tanto tu padre no puede atacar el inframundo así que si eso se cumple solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos dejen en paz -recibió un beso en la mejilla._

 _-¿Así que viviremos como humanos? -Cuestiono._

 _-Es lo único que nos queda -ella asintió antes de que el la besara, el ruido de una rama romperse alertó a ambos chicos._

 _-Así que él era tu razón más que justificada por la cual escapabas -la voz fría del rubio detuvo el corazón de la chica._

 _-Yukio… yo no… este… lo puedo explicar -dijo mas el peliblanco se puso de pie._

 _-No sé a qué viene esa fingida indignación, no amas a Karin así que ¿es necesario todo esto? -Cuestiono._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio. -¿Crees que esto es por Karin? no eres el único que sabe que su sangre te dota de un poder infinito -miro a la morena- y por lo visto tú has sido impregnado por la sangre de esta mujer… -la chica se sonrojo, el peliblanco se había llevado su virginidad y con ello se había vuelto más fuerte, no tenía que ser una genio para saber la razón -y al parecer ahora solo me queda matarla para ser un dios, realmente es una pena ya que es realmente hermosa -_

 _-Sobre mi cadáver te atreverías a tocarla -la frialdad era eminente en su voz._

 _-¿Defenderas a esta… ramera? -Mesio la espada desinteresado._

 _-¡CALLATE! -exclamó furioso antes de lanzarse a atacar al rubio, esta vez no se contendría, acabaría con ese infeliz sin dejar rastros de su existencia._

 _-¿Vas a pelear por esa sucia mujer solo porque se volvió en tu p…?-Un ataque de hielo fue lo que lanzó el peliblanco interrumpiendo sus palabras._

 _-¡Cierra la maldita boca! -El de ojos turquesas blandió su katana y de ella salio un dragon de hielo más fue esquivado por el rubio, las armas de ambos chocaron y las hojas de metal vibraron ante la fuerza ejercida._

 _-Me han dejado en ridículo, no permitiré que sigan con vida -ejerció más fuerza el rubio, realmente se sentía rabiar al recordar ese momento._

 _-¿Te sientes ofendido ante algo tan estúpido? Ciertamente has dejado de ser un hombre -Las armas se alejaron, más volvieron a retumbar en un ataque. -¿Y crees que mereces vivir tras intentar usar a Karin? No me hagas reir. -Se separaron._

 _-¿Crees que eres mejor que yo solo porque de una forma más sutil lograste que ella te diera una parte de su poder? no eres más que… -un ataque de hielo detiene las palabras del rubio mas este esquiva -eres más lento de lo que creí -una estocada y el combate tiene un fin abrupto, la sangre manchaba la armadura oscura. -Yo gano -susurro._

 _-¡Toshiro! -la chica lanzó un halo de luz que lanzó al rubio lejos dándole tiempo de correr al cuerpo del peliblanco. -Toshiro -susurró, las lágrimas estaban contenidas, se sentía tan estúpida, pudo haber evitado esto de tan solo haber peleado, de no haberse quedado inmóvil de… ¡No! No era una inútil y aun podía salvarle, secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, colocó ambas manos sobre el abdomen del oji turquesa tiñéndose la piel de carmín, sus manos y la herida se llenaron de una luz dorada._

 _-Karin… -la voz del chico detuvo su corazón._

 _-No hables… -las lágrimas nuevamente inundaron sus ojos. -Yo te salvaré y… -la mano del chico detuvo el camino de una lágrima._

 _-Seamos realistas, ese bastardo acabó conmigo… que estúpido… vaya manera de morir ¿no? -Sonrió- Fuiste la droga que calmo mi dolor, fuiste lo único bueno que ha pasado en mi maldita vida -un jadeo -y espero haber sido lo mismo para ti -después sus ojos se cerraron._

 _-To… shiro -las lágrimas al fin fluyeron sin tener la menor intención de detenerse, los labios de la chica rozaron la boca del albino, esa boca que jamás le volvería a decir comentarios sarcásticos, no la besaría más y nunca le repetía que era para él._

 _-Tsk… un estorbo menos. -Apretó la mandíbula ante esas palabras._

 _-Callate… -la chica se irguió aún dándole la espalda al de ojos esmeralda._

 _-¿O que? ¿me matarás? -Sonrió divertido. -No me hagas reír -soltó una risa._

 _-No me subestimes -la pelinegra formó un bastón de luz tan firme como una espada pero tan liviano como para tomarla con una sola mano sin esfuerzo alguno. Sin más las chica se lanzó al ataque impactando así su arma con la espada del chico, la fuerza del impacto hizo retroceder al rubio._

 _-Tsk… -el chico volvió a blandir su arma mas la pelinegra evadió el ataque antes de lanzar una esfera de luz contra el rubio. -¡¿Donde aprendiste esto?! -Exclamó furioso._

 _-No eres el único que estuvo entrenando estos últimos tiempos -sonrió amargamente al recordar a su mentor._

 _-¿Así que ese imbécil te enseño defensa? -un ataque con energía que la chica no le fue difícil esquivar. sirvio de algo antes de que lo matara -la chica devolvió el ataque más su ceño estaba más fruncido. -Oh sabes me he preguntado ¿que tan estupido se debe ser par dar tu vida por una inutil como tu? -La chica lanzó un ataque más -O mejor aún, ¿qué tan miserable se debe ser para engañar a una ingenua chica, enamorarla y robarle su virginidad solo para obtener más poder?-_

 _-¡Callate! -Grito mientras jadeaba._

 _-No veo razón para callar lo patético que llegó a ser -se alejó lo suficiente para ver como la chica estallaba en cólera descontrolando su energía._

 _-¡JODIDO BASTARDO! -Grito lanzando un ataque más fue esquivado por el chico._

 _-Que débil… al igual que él -sonrió con burla antes._

 _-¡No lo llames débil! -Junto toda su energía en las manos en esferas para después lanzarlas en contra del rubio._

 _-Una presa tan fácil -con una velocidad de vértigo el chico toma a la pelinegra del cuello. -Es una lástima que ambos sean tan predecibles. -ejerció más fuerza en su agarre._

 _-Pudrete -estaba empezando a perder fuerzas, su energía se estaba desvaneciendo._

 _-Esas no son palabras de una dama… aunque tu dejaste de serlo al entregarte a él -más fuerza aplicada el cuello de la joven. -¿Sabes? De no haber conocido a ese imbécil todo esto no habría pasado, ahora podrías estar en casa, conmigo, siendo un ejemplar matrimonio…-_

 _-Y vivir el resto de mi eternidad con una basofia de persona -sintió como su cuello era aprisionado con más fuerza._

 _-Juro que haré que me ames con la misma locura que amas a ese bastardo, estarás tan encantada conmigo que serás capaz de entregar tu vida por mí -apretó el cuello de la chica con más fuerza, los ojos onix comenzaron a perder ese brillo, la vida escapaba de a poco y nada lo evitara._

 _-Te dije que sobre mi jodido cadáver te dejara hacerle daño -los ojos del rubio se abrieron perplejos antes de sentir la humedad en su vientre, sangre sin duda, y sin más cayó al suelo dejando en libertad a la azabache. -Imbécil -giró su arma haciendo más grande la abertura en el cuerpo del rubio antes de caer de rodillas al suelo cayendo boca arriba._

 _-¡Toshiro! -La chica abandonó su lugar en el suelo para sentarse junto al cuerpo. -S-Sigues vivo -el tartamudeo era inevitable, la emoción simplemente no le permitía ordenar las ideas dentro de sí._

 _Una respiración onda -No te hagas a la idea -ella le mire confundida -La herida sigue abierta -frunció el ceño -¡joder que esto arde! -exclamó presionando la herida._

 _-Toshiro… -la chica sonrió antes de fundir sus labios con los del peliblanco, su último beso, lo sabian asi que se dedicaron a disfrutar; el sabor, la textura, el movimiento._

 _Sus labios se acompasan en un movimiento tierno, él no tardó en delinear la comisura de los labios femeninos, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de la azabache y sin negarse a la intromisión paso sus manos por el pecho de él aferrándose a las vestiduras negras. Los movimientos de él comenzaron a hacerse perezoso, las lágrimas caían con mayor velocidad mas nunca dejó sus movimientos, acarició la mejilla del chico hasta que finalmente la boca de él se separó de ella antes de soltar un último suspiro._

 _-Shiro… -no necesitaba ser muy lista para saber que el hombre al que había amado más que a su propia vida acababa de morir, sollozos se escucharon esa noche de luna llena en el fondo del bosque, un corazón que se acababa de romper en mil pedazos y ahora se sentía solo, más estaba segura de que sus lamentos y plegarias serían escuchados por eso que todos llamaban destino…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **(3500 años después)**

La ventisca de este invierno azota la ciudad, en una casa humilde se escuchan los susurros de una mujer de cabellos rizados y naranjas que mece en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé de apariencia adorable.

El reloj marca las doce en punto y la bebé empieza a llorar -ya pequeña... -susurra la mujer.  
-Si que tiene unos fuertes pulmones -exclama un hombre pelinegro al acercarse desde atrás a su mujer e hija.  
-Claro... Eres una niña fuerte ¿o no karin? -dice mientras deja a la vista los azabaches cabellos que cubre la pequeña cabecita.

-Es una noche hermosa -señala el hombre mirando la luna siendo interrumpido por un sollozo de la pequeña -No piensas lo mismo ¿verdad Karin? -Los ojos de la bebé se abren dejando ver lo oscuridad en ellos. -Me pregunto ¿cual es la razón? -

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- ¿Qué les parece mi nueva historia? Esta historia estará ambientada en un reino ficticio que será muy parecido al narrado en la película "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" obviamente le agregare muchas cosas de ficción, espero les guste y dejen reviews en este primer capítulo.

2.- Agradecere a quien lea y deje reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sayonara.


	2. Primer encuentro

**ATADURA DEL DESTINO**

 **Primer encuentro**

-¡Regreso pronto! -se escuchó la voz de una chica pelinegra que correspondía al nombre de Karin; cabellos ébano, ojos ónix, piel blanquecina y una esbelta figura eran una de las cosas que podían resaltar de ella; mas esta no era la razón por la que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella, en toda la región Karin era conocida por ser una gitana muy poderosa, cualquier hechizo que le fuese pedido era mas que seguro que se cumpliria, y todo con tan solo 18 años.

La chica caminaba con calma, no tenía prisa por llegar a su destino y mucho menos de tratar con el peculiar hombre que siempre le atendía. La curiosidad se plasmaba en su rostro, ver los puestos en la plaza con aquellas nuevas adquisiciones de oriente estaba siendo una gran distracción, tanta que no noto a la persona frente a ella hasta que fue derribada por la misma.

-¡Auch! -exclamó al sentir el golpe en el trasero producto de la caída. -¿Que dem…? -sus palabras se frenaron al dirigir su mirada al frente y encontrar a un hombre de pie, ojos verdes que la miraban con frialdad e indiferencia, cabellos rubios que brillaban dándole un aire galante, sumados a sus aparentes 21 años… ¿alguien le culpaba por sonrojarse furiosamente ante aquel hombre?

-¿Eres tonta o que? ¿acaso no te fijas? -Ok, todo encanto en él podía irse al demonio después de aquello.

-Tu eres el idiota, ¿es que no viste que iba al frente? -exclamo aun en el suelo.

-Tsk… no pienso discutir con una niña sobre esto. -y sin siquiera dignarse a ayudar a la chica se marchó.

-Idiota... -murmuró antes de ponerse de pie y sacudir la falda rojiza que era parte de su conjunto.

Camino aun enfadada por su encuentro con aquel rubio, debía admitir que hasta cierto punto le pareció… guapo, pero solo eso, y no por ello iba a dejar que le hablara así, llegó a aquella tienda que solía frecuentar tres veces al mes para adquirir nuevas plantas medicinales así como utensilios de suma importancia para la elaboración de sus conjuros.

En cuanto abrió la puerta pudo visualizar los estantes con cosas muy cotidianas, comida, caramelos, todo lo que en un dia cotidiano podrias usar, mas eso no era lo que ella buscaba, se acercó al mostrador donde vio al tendedero -¡Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aqui! -el hombre sonrió alegre.

-¿Tienes lo que encargue, Urahara? -pregunto mirando las cosas en el aparador.

-Pero claro que si, espera un momento -y así desapareció tras una cortina que sabía la pelinegra conducía a la parte "especial" de la tienda. Mientras esperaba su pedido miro a las pocas personas que estaban frente a ese negocio, ¿alguna de ellas se imaginaba que el tendedero era un hombre con conocimientos de magia inigualables? no lo creía, la mayoría de la gente no suele ver más allá de de lo que está frente a ellos, por esa razón ninguno podría experimentar el maravilloso mundo de la magia.

Sus pensamientos perdieron rumbo en cuanto escuchó la cortina ser corrida, giro su vista en esa dirección esperando ver al hombre rubio, más halló en su lugar a un joven, tal vez no mayor a 19 o 20 años, cabellos blancos como la nieve que era contrastado con una piel color canela, ojos turquesas que inspeccionaba lo que sea que llevará en las manos con suma meticulosidad cosa que los hacía ver enigmáticos y bellos hasta cierto punto; decidió ser un poco impertinente y mirar lo que portaba el chico, una espada con una empuñadura de cuatro puntas y una cadena que salía de esta, pudo haber admirado más el arma de no ser porque el dueño decidió guardarla no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación a la chica.

-Lo lamento -fue lo único que articulo ante el ceño fruncido del peliblanco. Este regreso rápidamente a su característica mirada fría antes de suspirar.

-No tiene importancia -y sin más decidió salir del negocio, la chica lo vio montar un caballo blanco y partir rápidamente.

-Por lo visto usted a logrado sacarle al menos unas cuantas palabras a Hitsugaya-san -la chica se giró hacia el hombre de ojos grises quien le dedicaba una misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿Hitsugaya-san? -cuestiono escéptica, en un poblado tan pequeño era más que común que todos se conocieran y ella estaba segura de que nunca había escuchado dicho apellido.

-Es normal que no lo conozcas, karin-chan -como si leyese los pensamientos de la chica contestó. -Después de todo el es de esos guerreros que van de reino en reino buscando trabajos que realizar, o al menos así era hasta hace algún tiempo -la chica enarco una ceja pidiendo más información, no es como si fuese una de esas mujeres chismosas pero… -Desde que comenzó a trabajar en el ejército de Vorarlberna-san se ha dedicado plenamente a seguir sus órdenes, es más ahora estaban por ir al palacio, el primer mandato del nuevo rey fue verlos de inmediato. -

-No me sorprende que tu sepas de todo esto -comentó la chica -después de todo Yoruichi-sama trabaja en el palacio -la diversión se notaba en sus palabras.

-Ya no -escucho como la puerta era cerrada de golpe y el candado puesto. -Kisuke, empaca todo no podremos seguir aquí -dijo antes de entrar a la parte trasera de la tienda, la chica no tardó en seguirla junto con el Urahara.

-Yoruichi-san ¿porque lo dices? -cuestiono algo confundido el hombre mientras la joven solo quería saber de qué se trataba todo este lío.

-El imbécil de Aizen ha ordenado a su ejército investigar a todos en el pueblo, y cualquiera que sea sospechoso de practicar brujería será eliminado -contestó mientras entraba a su habitación lista para empacar todo.

-¡¿Que?! -esta vez no pudo frenar la expresión, sabía que Sosuke Aizen era un infeliz que en cuanto subió al trono había tenido muy malos planes que en tan solo dos meses habían dejado al pueblo en un caos total, pero jamás creyó que llegaría a tales extremos.

-Karin-chan, ve de inmediato a casa y dile a tu estúpido padre que saque a tu madre, hermana y a ti de aqui de inmediato -la chica no podía procesar tal información, abandonar la ciudad en la que había crecido solo porque el Rey había tenido un despliegue de idiotez, eso era… impensable.

-Yukio Hans Vorarlberna y Toshiro Hitsugaya son la cabeza del ejército -ya había guardado todas sus cosas y ahora se dirige a ayudar a Urahara a guardar todo en la tienda. -Tenemos poco tiempo para salir de este lugar antes de que comiencen con la matanza.

La chica asintió antes de salir corriendo en dirección a casa, aún seguía algo consternada por lo dicho por la morena mas evito pensar en ello y llegar a casa cuanto antes. Llegó jadeante, más se recuperó pronto, subió las escaleras evitando tropezar y abrió de golpe la puerta. -¡Yuzu! -grito al ver a su castaña hermana de 16 años mirar por la ventana.

-Karin-chan ¿ocurre algo? ¿porque estas tan agitada? -la pelinegra se limitó a abrazarla.

-¿Dónde está mamá? -preguntó mientras tomaba el rostro de la de ojos marrón.

-Un hombre vino a hablar con papá, no se que le haya dicho pero ambos partieron de inmediato, y mamá me dijo que vendría pronto -exclamó sin entender la reacción en el rostro de su hermana. -¿Qué ocurre? -cuestiono algo confundida.

-Prepara una maleta ¡pronto! -fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a empacar lo propio. ¿como la vida podía cambiar en tan solo un par de horas? esta mañana estaba más preocupada por el prometido que en poco tiempo tendría que buscar que en salvar la vida de su pequeña familia.

Escuchó a su hermana bajar las escaleras, tal vez iría por un par de libros se dijo a sí misma más antes de poder pasar a la habitación de sus padres escuchó como la puerta era abierta de golpe seguido de un chillido de parte de su hermana, se congeló por un segundo, más salió corriendo para bajar las escaleras y lo primero que vio al pie de estas fueron unos ojos felinos en color azul eléctrico que podrían hacer temblar a cualquiera, el hombre tenía a su pequeña hermana tomada por el cuello amenazando con matarla.

-¡Sueltala! -exigió, sentía el miedo acelerar su pulso, más su cariño fraternal le supera dándole el valor necesario para enfrentarse a aquel hombre.

Lo vio sonreír felinamente -¿quien te has creído para levantarme la voz, niña? -el cuerpo de su hermana collo débilmente -Pareces una presa más divertida que esa chiquilla… Tal vez me divierta mas contigo que con ella -la chica retrocedió un paso mirando a su pequeña hermana en el suelo.

-Karin-chan… -su hermana se irguió parcialmente en un jadeo.

-¿Karin? -el hombre frunció el ceño. -Tu…. eres… -sonrió ante su recién descubrimiento -Aizen te quiere a ti -la chica retrocedió ante la declaración de este, ¿que podía querer el rey con ella? le resto importancia a ello antes de apretar los puños.

Se armó con el suficiente valor y corrió en dirección a su hermana apartando al hombre con un golpe mientras tomaba a su hermana de la mano y se la llevaba consigo, corrió con un solo destino en mente, la tienda de Urahara. La querían a ella, no a su hermana, Urahara podría llevarse a su hermana consigo, solo tenía que evitar que la encontraran, solo eso. -Karin-chan, ese hombre… viene tras nosotros -dijo su hermana aterrorizada.

La llevó hasta un escondite que le pareció oportuno en el momento, más sabia no les protegerá por mucho -Corre con Urahara, no te detengas hasta llegar con él -abrazó a la castaña y tras esto ella corrio en direccion opuesta, ver a su hermana perderse entre las casas no fue nada grato más sabia era lo mejor para la castaña.

Escucho a un grupo de hombre perseguirla, muy seguramente todos habían estado al tanto de que ella era el objetivo en esta misión, corrio mas rapido adentrándose en el bosque, aun escuchaba los gritos, cada vez más cerca, su rumbo no era fijo aunque eso no lo necesitaba, solo necesitaba alejarlos del pueblo. Estaban cerca, no lo suficiente para alcanzarla pero sabía que pronto se cansaría, mejor dicho ya estaba cansada, su velocidad estaba disminuyendo, sus pulmones quemaban, su visión estaba comenzando a ser borrosa, y con una simple rama cayó al suelo, sus piernas no respondian y los gritos de los hombres se acercaban mas, ¿este seria el fin? sonrió recordando el desayuno de aquella mañana,era estúpida la conversación que mantenía el viejo cabra loca que resultaba ser su padre, mientras su madre sonreía dulcemente y su hermana ayudaba a preparar los alimentos… y ahora estaba por morir.

El trotar de un caballo se hizo presente a lo lejos, estaba segura de que este sería el fin, algún caballero la había encontrado y solo había dos opciones, matarla o llevarla con Sosuke Aizen, aunque para ella la mejor opcion seria morir en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos en cuanto el galope del equino estuvo lo suficiente cerca, escuchó una Katana ser desenvainada y después… el golpe de la hoja contra la tierra mojada abrió los ojos topándose con el calzado de una armadura y supuso que aquel hombre pretendía llevarla con el rey.

-Si lo que quieres es llevarte con ese estúpido rey te aconsejare matarme entonces -levantó la vista entonces encontrándose con un par de esmeraldas inexpresivas, frunció el seña, con que él era el estúpido de aquella mañana, debía haberlo imaginado, alguien con dichos modales debía concordar absolutamente con el rey.

-¿Quieres cerrar esa impertinente boca tuya? -más que una sugerencia era una orden, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño ¡Este hombre debía ser un imbecil si creia que le haría caso!

Sus pensamientos sufrieron un shock fatal al sentir como el hombre la tomaba en brazos. -¡¿quien rayos te crees?! -chillo mas fue ignorada pues rápidamente la subió en el caballo negro y partió con ella.

-Mas te vale guardar silencio antes de que me arrepienta de mi decicion -la voz de él seguía siendo monótona aunque podía sentir cierto tinte de molestia. -Y no te llevaré con Aizen -aquel comentario le sorprendió de sobremanera, si no la llevaría con el rey ¿que diablos tenia en mente hacer con ella? -Y aleja todo pensamiento estúpido de tu mente, no me interesas en lo absoluto -mencionó. La chica no tuvo tiempo de perderse en sus pensamientos antes de que sintiera como el caballo era parado de golpe y el hombre tras ella bajaba llevándola consigo. Frente a ellos había una pequeña cabaña, modesta para ser honesta pero no por ello fea, es más ella podría jurar que era realmente hermosa, entraron y el interior le dejó sin habla, estaba decorada de una forma cálida y era más que notorio que hasta hace poco había sido habitada por alguien. -Te quedarás aquí, no salgas hasta que yo regrese. -fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la casa y perderse en el bosque montado en el caballo.

La chica callo sentada en la primera silla que estaba en aquel comedor, con los brazos sobre la mesa ocultó el rostro ahí, no pensaba llorar, eso jamas seria algo que en su sano juicio se permitiría, más si podía atormentarse pensando que el bienestar de su pequeña hermana, ¿habría podido llegar con Urahara sin ningún contratiempo? ¿Donde estaria sus padres? ¿Hubiese sido mejor ir con su hermana? o en todo caso ¿su hermana estaría mejor de estar con ella?

Con todos esos pensamientos en mente terminó dejándose llevar por morfeo, al menos ahí podría alejarse un poco de su realidad. -Oye… -sintió como su brazo era movido levemente y una voz masculina la llamaba a lo lejos -oye…. -se removió levemente intentando ignorar a quien fuese que se hubiera atrevido a despertarla. -Estas empezando a agotar mi paciencia -sintió la respiración fría chocar contra su mejilla, estuvo a poco de gritarle algo sobre "respetar su espacio personal" hasta que los últimos recuerdos le golpearon haciéndola abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, se giró rápidamente ignorando por completo que el sujeto se encontraba lo suficiente cerca como para golpearlo.

-¡Auch! -exclamaron ambos al unísono, aunque claramente el más afectado fue la persona que ahora estaba tumbada en el suelo con la mano en la nariz.

-¡¿Que mierdas te pasa?! -exclamó aquella voz masculina en tono molesto.

-Yo debería preguntar eso -atacó ella sobándose la cabeza. -¿No te han enseñado a respetar el espacio personal? -cuestiono.

-Te intente despertar, fui amable por si no lo has notado -señaló su anterior comportamiento mientras se ponía de pie -Y déjame decirte que tu eres la menos indicada para hablar de modales "señorita fisgona" -la chica quiso replicar a aquello pero entonces cayó en cuenta en su apariencia; Cabello blanco, ojos turquesa, tez canela…

-Eres el chico de esta mañana -se puso de pie algo sorprendida más su cerebro no tardó en hacer ese pequeño click que la condujo a fruncir el ceño -¡Tú maldito bastardo! -furiosa se acercó con la intención de darle una buena bofetada más su deseo quedó solo en eso, un deseo, pues ni se acercó lo suficiente para causarle el mínimo daño antes de que el la tomara de la muñeca.

-No sé de qué hablas -la mirada turquesa se torno fría. -Pero no dejare que me golpes solo por un berrinche tuyo -ella por su parte intentó igualar la intensidad de su mirada más terminó bajandola con molestia.

-Imbécil… -susurro por lo bajo antes de sentir como él soltaba el agarre en su brazo permitiéndole así tomar nuevamente asiento.

¿Cómo podía decir no saber a lo que se refería? ¿Es que acaso era tan poco consciente de lo que estaba provocando su ejército? sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta irrumpió en el lugar. -Taichou* -con cierta sorpresa pero sin dejar de lado su tono monocorde el peliblanco pronunció aquellas palabras antes de ponerse de pie.

-Lograste mantenerla tranquila… Aunque no esperaba menos. -confeso el rubio de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. -Yukio Hans Vorarlberna -se presentó a la pelinegra mas esta frunció el ceño mientras le veía tomar asiento.

-Tu debes ser el idiota que provocó un caos en la ciudad por órdenes de un idiota mayor -la pelinegra quiso ponerse de pie mas no le fue permitido puesto que el peliblanco le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-¿Así que eso es lo que te preocupa? -la diversión en su tono de voz no pudo ser más palpable.

-Mi familia está en riesgo, las personas que considero mis amigos igual lo estan, asi que si, eso es lo que más me preocupa.-

-No debería, después de todo la misión solo consistia en ir por Kurosaki Karin y llevarla con el rey. -la chica no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja causándole diversión al rubio.

-¿Entonces porque Yoruichi-san escucho…? -

-¡Oh, eso! -el chico interrumpió la pregunta de la joven. -No deberías de preocuparte por ello, después de todo la opción fue descartada de inmediato, el pueblo ahora está en paz -reconoció antes de ponerse de pie. -Mas no puedo dejarte ir -la chica abrió los ojos ante eso.

-¡¿que?! ¡¿P-Pero porque?! -y esta vez ignoró la mano sobre su hombro.

-Aizen Sosuke te quiere por algo, y puedo asegurar que no es algo bueno -se acercó a la chica y esta vez su rostro mostraba una gran seriedad. -Realmente es una estupidez que quiera protegerte, después de todo me pagan más por entregarte que por no hacerlo… pero no creo poder vivir sabiendo que te he entregado con una basura de persona -la chica bajó la vista ante lo recién dicho por el rubio.

-Eso no parecía esta mañana -dijo antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Nada se te escapa. -sonrió. -Toshiro a partir de mañana cuidaras de Karin, ahora me acompañaras al palacio -el de cabello blanco asintió. -Hay dos habitaciones al fondo de ese pasillo, toma la que quieras -fue lo último que dijo antes de que los dos partieran.

-Maldición… tendré que acostumbrarme a esto. -fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar la primera habitación que vio, cayó rendida en la cama pues el cansancio mental la fatigaba y no podía evitar sentir el peso de las emociones de este día como si de ladrillos se tratasen, rindiéndose al fin al sueño.

.

.

(A la mañana siguiente)

El canto de los pajarillos podría ser el sonido más embelezador que uno pudiese escucha, pero tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos a los que se había visto expuesta la Kurosaki este no era el caso, la noche anterior no había sido la mejor, después de todo, la duda sobre el bienestar de su familia le carcomía totalmente hasta que una idea llego a su mente, si Yukio era el encargado de las tropas tendría que saber todo acerca de las personas que llegaron a las celdas, si su familia estaba ahí él debía saberlo.

Con aquello en mente dio un salto fuera de la cama, su cabello estaba algo despeinado pero le restó importancia, al igual que la suciedad que era muy notable en su vestimenta, ¿pero qué más daba? salió de la habitación, pasando de largo el pequeño comedor y llegando así a la salida de la cabaña.

-Linda forma de amanecer -El sonido de esa voz la exalto, encontrar al peliblanco comiendo una manzana al pie de un árbol no era una de las cosas que tenía entre sus planes, aunque bueno, ser raptada por el capitán del ejército y tener que esconderse del rey tampoco lo estaban.

-¿Podrías evitar aparecerte así? -preguntó con una mano en el pecho. -Además ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo lo que sea que hagas como el segundo al mando? -su tono en lo absoluto era cortés y no es como si pretendiera serlo.

-No eres la única inconforme con esto -dio otra mordida a la fruta. -Pero no puedo refutar a las órdenes que me dan -dijo despreocupadamente, la chica bufo pero antes de regresar al interior de la casa la voz de ojos turquesa la detuvo. -Yukio-taichou me dio esto -la chica se giró para ver el paquete que extendía en su dirección, lo abrió con algo de desconfianza la cual fue reemplazada por sorpresa al ver el hermoso vestido blanco. -El río no está muy lejos así que… hay que darnos prisa -lo vio ponerse de pie lanzando a un lado la basura de lo que anteriormente comía. -Por cierto no has pensado que el cuarto que tomaste ayer necesita algo de luz-

La pelinegra le volvió a mirar -¡¿Cómo sabes que habitación tomé?! -

-Solo uso la lógica, no es difícil deducir que tomaste el cuarto a la derecha -la chica frunció el ceño, tenía razón, pero era claro que jamás se lo admitiría.

-Como sea -le resto importancia y regresó al interior para sacar un par de cosas. Al salir halló al chico mirando el cielo perdido, ¿en qué cosas podría pensar un hombre como el? negó con la cabeza, no era como si eso le importara. -Vamos -el chico pareció reaccionar con sus palabras, asintió antes de comenzar su camino entre los árboles.

El silencio era incomodo, pero conociendo su terquedad no sería ella quien lo rompiera. -Llegamos -ante ella estaba un río con corriente baja, algunas rocas alrededor de este con algo de musgo, flores de colores dándole un toque fantástico.

El chico se dejó caer en el pasto recargándose en una de las rocas. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -cuestiono la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Esperando a termines de bañarte -comento tranquilo cerrando los ojos.

-¡No pienso bañarme contigo viendome! -con molestia se acercó a él.

El chico frunció el ceño -Vaya que eres escandalosa -se quejo. -Además no es como si quisiera verte desnuda -

Con las mejillas rojas la chica hizo un mohín con su labio inferior, ¿que se creía ese idiota para decirle aquello? la chica se acercó al río, se deshizo del calzado antes de meter los pies, estaba algo fría, miró nuevamente al chico quien tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Bufo antes de bajar lentamente la falda roja con algo de pena, mirando de reojo al imperturbable chico, se deshizo de la blusa, y dudo sobre si quitarse el resto de sus prendas, pero al girarse y notar que el chico dormía plácidamente lo hizo sin más.

El sentir el agua cubrir hasta los hombros la relajo, pasó las manos por su piel quitando los restos de tierra de su blanquecina piel, pasó las manos por sus piernas quitando todo, su cabello fue lo realmente difícil, con maestría pudo retirar los restos de lodo. Decidió quedarse un rato más en el agua admirando a los peces nadar, el movimiento hipnotizante del agua… todo.

Al salir seco su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla que halló en el cuarto, su piel blanquecina se sentía tersa y se notaba a simple vista, se colocó la ropa interior que había encontrado en el paquete restando el hecho de que las había comprado un completo desconocido. al terminar con eso volvió a mirar al peliblanco, aun dormido de forma tranquila; se colocó el vestido, asentaba a la perfección mientras que la parte alta estaba suelta, las mangas caían por los lados dejando al descubierto sus hombros, se calzó las zapatillas blancas.

Se acercó al chico lentamente -Oye.. - le llamó quedamente.

-¿Ya terminaste? -murmuró el chico.

-Sí -contestó antes de verlo abrir ambos ojos.

-Tardaste dema.. -Las palabras del chico se interrumpieron ante las vista que le ofrecía la joven. -Es hora de regresar -se puso de pie rápidamente.

El chico avanzó al frente, ningún comentario por parte de ambos y no es como si eso fuese algo necesario pero era realmente molesto pensar que el resto del día tendría que pasarla entre comentarios groseros y/o silencio sepulcral.

-¡Oh, ahí estaban! -la chica miró al frente encontrándose al rubio de ojos esmeraldas. -Te sienta muy bien el vestido -le alago de inmediato. -Y el color resalta tu hermosa piel -una sonrisa sincera se formó en el rostro del rubio. -Espero te haya gustado -

-G-Gracias -un tenue sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica. -Por el cumplido y el regalo -

-No deberías agradecer, el regalo fue lo menos que debía por causarte tantos inconvenientes -la chica bajó la mirada. -Y el cumplido no es más que la verdad -tomo la mano de la chica sorprendiendola. -oh, lo lamento -se apartó, ella negó. -Toshiro espera fuera. -

El albino asintió antes de alejarse del lugar perdiéndose en alguna parte del bosque. Por su parte la pareja entró a la pequeña cabaña, el de ojos esmeraldas cerró la puerta tras él antes de invitar a la Kurosaki a tomar asiento, dudosa acepto. -Yo… -

El hombre la frenó con un movimiento de su la mano. -Eres una gitana ¿no? -ella abrió la boca mas la volvio a cerrar. -No hay forma de que lo niegues, Aizen te buscaba por la gran fama que tienes para hacer "hechizos" - hizo énfasis en esa palabra. -Además no es poco sabido que Shihoin Yoruichi es una exiliada de otro reino debido a sus actividades ilícitas junto con Urahara Kisuke -

-No… no pretendía negarlo -ahora temía por lo que fuese a seguir de esta conversación. -¿Porque esto es importante? -

-Porque quiero protegerte -con simpleza contestó -¿Tu familia se dedica a esto? -la Kurosaki bajó la vista mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, él suspiro. -Lamento ser tan directo, pero seria de gran ayuda que fueras sincera conmigo. -

-Mi madre tiene el don de la operación de milagros, mi hermana la conversación con los espíritus, en mi caso he podido con todos, aun soy un poco inexperta en algunos pero puedo manejarlos -la chica explicó como si el joven pudiera comprenderlos.

-¿Cuales son "todos"? -cuestionoconuna ceja enarcada.

-La palabra de la sabiduría, la palabra del conocimiento, la fe, la cura, la profecía, la operación de milagros, la conversación con los espíritus, las lenguas y la interpretación -explico.

-Hmmm… ya veo -la mirada verdosa de perdió en un punto de la pared. -he de suponer que tu don más desarrollado es "la cura" ¿no? -su mirada aun seguía en ese punto y su mente parecía buscarle algo de sentido.

-Ciertamente… mas tambien soy buena con los milagros, la conversación con espíritus y la profecía la fuerza de nuestros dioses me ha confiado esto dones para hacerle un bien a la humanidad, y eso es lo que pretendo -bajó la vista. -No espero que me crea. -estaba algo apenada, no sería la primera vez que alguien le tachaba de ser una hereje.

-En absoluto. -el tomo las manos de la chica. -Somos iguales -admitió.

-¿Eh? -dijo sin comprender.

-Desde que era un niño pude ver aquello que para los ojos de los demás no serían simplemente visiones. -suspiro. -Siempre quise olvidarme de aquello, tal vez esa es una de las razones por las que soy parte del ejército, no lo sé aún, pero al escuchar la forma en la que tu hablas de esto… Puedo estar seguro de que no fue mala idea rescatarte de un destino desagradable. -tomó las blancas manos antes de depositar un beso. -Supongo que no has comido nada, hay un par de cosas en las gavetas de la cocina, Toshiro ira por mas cosas esta tarde, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo y da por hecho que lo tendrás. -se puso de pie. -Todo corre por mi cuenta. -

-Pero no… no debería preocuparse por aquello -él detuvo su ablar con un ademán nuevamente.

-Ayer no me tratabas con este autoimpuesto respeto… prefiero a la chica rebelde siendote sincero -ella asintió. -Además reitero, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de las molestias que te estoy causando -

-Me estas protegiendo… la que está causando molestias soy yo -realmente ella no quería deberle nada a nadie.

-Si quieres compensarlo…. -puso un dedo bajo su mentón en pose pensativa. -Te parece explicarme más de "este mundo", es obvio que estas mas informada que yo así que me parece un trato justo -propuso.

-Es un trato -extendió su pequeña mano al hombre y el la tomo con delicadeza antes de besar el dorso en un toque de galantería.

-Es hora de irme, Toshiro estará a tu servicio así que no dudes en pedirle lo que quieras -ella asintió. -Vendré mañana -subió a su caballo antes de partir.

-Al parecer tendré que acostumbrarme a ese idiota -bufó.

-No eres la unica que lo piensa. -ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-Ya te dije que no te aparezcas así -le riño.

-Como sea -el se acerco. -Supongo que tienes hambre -

-Si, ¿y eso cómo te afecta? -cuestiono con su mal carácter.

-Es obvio que la "damisela" no sabe cocinar, así que creo tendré que hacerlo -la chica hubiera protestado ante aquella acusación… si esta no fuese cierta. Vio al chico sacar algunos alimentos de la alacena, tomar los utensilios necesarios, lavar las verduras, todo con suma maestría. El silencio era sepulcral, esto no era una buena costumbre, y si ellos tendrían que convivir por el tiempo en el que durará su estancia lo mejor era llevarse bien ¿no?

-¿Sabes cocinar? -ok, la pregunta era de lo más tonta, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor para romper el hielo, y dudaba que él siquiera lo tuviera en mente.

-¿Es que acaso no ves? -ella rodó los ojos ante su respuesta, era de esperarse. -Cuando eres un mercenario aprendes muchas cosas, entre ellas a cocinar con pocos ingredientes -ella sonrió ante lo recién agregado, tal vez esto podría funcionar.

-Eres bueno en esto, ¿podrías enseñarme algunas cosas?-sigilosa camino hasta posarse a un costado para observar más de cerca.

-No exactamente… me llevo algo de tiempo lograrlo pero... -ella sonrió al ver la sorpresa del albino al verla junto a él, más pareció recuperarse al instante para continuar con su explicación. -Supongo que podría serte de ayuda -

-Mi hermana era la mejor cocinando, ella prefería estar con mamá en la cocina mientras yo prefería pasar el tiempo practicando mis habilidades. -dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-Si no mal recuerdo eres una gitana ¿no? -ella asintió. -Para serte sincero siempre he creído que las gitanas son solo charlatanas -

-¡Hey! -la chica frunció el ceño. -Y yo que pense que podriamos llevarnos bien -murmuró recelosa.

-Mi deber es cuidarte, el llevarnos bien no es algo relevante -agregó. -Además solo te estaba siendo sincero -le resto importancia al asunto.

-Bueno ignorare eso -una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de la chica, tal vez el oji turquesa podría ser una persona agradable… si se le sabía tratar. -Oye eres muy cercano a Yukio ¿no? -cuestiono.

-Eso no es algo que te concierne. -ella entendió aquellas palabras, mas no por ello desistió de su charla.

-Esta bien… dejare ese asunto pero… ¿tu sabes que sucedió en el pueblo? -cuestiono con cautela.

-Yuio-taichou te lo dijo, el objetivo eras tu, solo eso. -el chico apartó un poco a la joven para poder freír las cosas sin lastimarla. -Así que no veo porque indagar más -

-Necesito saber si mi familia está bien -aclaró -y creo que tu sabes la respuesta. -

-¿Que te hace pensar que es así? -entretenido con la comida siguió escuchando a la de ojos ónix.

-Eres subcapitán así que supongo que estas informado -expreso mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pues lamento notificarte que no es así. -ella levantó una ceja sin entender. -Soy la mano derecha de Yukio-taichou, empero no por ellos soy informado de las cosas que ocurren en este tipo de misiones, simplemente me limito a hacer las tareas que el me asigna, hace un par de meses era un espía en las fuerzas enemigas, hace unas semanas era el asesino despiadado que todos conocen, y hoy estoy a cargo de una mujer mientras desconozco el porque tanto interes en ella. -

-Entonces… -

-Desconozco el paradero de tu familia, así como no podría decirte si ellos se encuentran bien -colocó dos platos con un extraño estofado sobre la mesa; tras aquellas palabras el silencio se hizo más que inminente, ella carecía de los ánimos para seguir hablando y él del interés para siquiera intentarlo. Tras la silenciosa comida el de cabellos nieve se puso de pie. -Iré al pueblo… ¿necesitas algo en particular? -ella negó. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, sobre todo en su familia.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno aqui esta el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia ¿les está gustando? espero que si, la historia parece avanzar muy rápido lo sé, pero creo que va bien así, sobre algunas cosas, usare los honoríficos japoneses, otra cosa, sobre los dones los saque del libro de paulo Coelho " _Brida"_ , espero dejen reviews y me recomienden.

¿Ichigo aparecerá? es algo que aun no decido, ¿que otros personajes habrá aparte de los ya mencionados? Pues solo les adelanto que Momo, Rangiku, la abuela de nuestro Shiro, tendrán una leve aparición pero más adelante, aún no se que otro personaje podría haber ya que como Karin estará confinada en el bosque no sé si podría haber una posibilidad de que interactúe con otros personajes…. eso lo tendré en cuenta.

2.- Agradezco a : **Uzumaki Manaka-chan** , realmente te adoro, me ayudas tanto aun cuando no es tu responsabilidad, qué bueno que estés ahí siempre. **CELESTE Kaomy-chan** , que bueno que te haya gustado, y sobre Yukio, es más que sabido que Toshiro es más poderoso que él, pero quise variar las cosas en esta historia, y espero te guste este capitulo, y no te preocupes no te arrepentiras de haber confiado en esta historia. **Lalaya peyn** , espero no decepcionarte con este cap mas tranquilo, y me gustaria que siguieras dejando review. **M.k.F** , gracias por leer, y espero no haber matado las esperanzas que tenían de esta historia. **ana kurosaki** , aqui esta la continuacion, espero te guste y dejes un hermosísimo review. **MikeRyder16** , gracias por el elogiar a esta narración, y la ficción, en esta historia hablare mucho sobre conocimientos de metafísica, en lo personal tengo un peculiar gusto por esta temática así que quise probar; como ya lo explique ella no es hija única, sólo que en este universo Yuzu es más pequeña que ella; ¿quien le enseñó defensa en su vida pasada? Pues nuestro amado Toshiro. Alguna pregunta estaré encantada de contestar

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido, cuidense, felices fiestas y sayonara


	3. Acercamiento

**ATADURAS DEL DESTINO**

 **Acercamiento**

El sol golpea el rostro femenino resultando realmente incómodo el seguir en la cama, bufa ante aquello antes de pasarse la mano sobre los ojos y erguirse para comenzar con esa rutina tan estúpida que había mantenido desde hace un mes, levantarse, ir a la cocina, tomar una manzana, ver por la ventana para encontrar a ese hombre tan mezquino de cabellos blancos, rodar los ojos, regresar a su habitación, tomar las cosas que necesitaba para tomar un baño, salir de la casa, caminar hasta aquel chico, lanzar la manzana, ver como la atrapaba sin ninguna dificultad para morder la fruta y después ponerse de pie, en silencio caminar hasta el río, desnudarse sin siquiera mirar atrás; después de todo a él poco le importa mirar el hermoso cuerpo femenino; tras ello meterse al río y quitarse toda la suciedad.

Aunque esta vez hay algo diferente, su mirada se pierde en el agua sintiéndose un poco mal por el reflejo que el agua le muestra, se veía pálida y con unas enormes ojeras, algo que ya se había vuelto cotidiano para ella igual que esa estúpida rutina, no culpaba al idiota peliblanco por no mirarla cada que se quitaba la ropa, después de todo ha perdido el encanto del que su hermana siempre parloteaba; sus mejillas enrojecen ante aquel pensamiento antes mirar en la dirección de ese hombre y quien por su parte sigue mordiendo la manzana con los ojos cerrados pensando en cosas que la chica estaba segura no le incluyen.

-Qué más da -murmura antes de sumergirse en agua hasta la altura de la la nariz. El agua refleja la copa de un árbol y le es inevitable recordar cuánto le gustaba a su pequeña hermana ver el florecer de los árboles cada primavera -Yuzu… -las ondas en el agua le hacen caer en cuenta de las lágrimas que ahora inundan sus ojos.

El dolor continua en su pecho tan intenso como en el momento en el que el rubio mencionó las palabras que la destrozaron lenta y tortuosamente.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-Tu familia murió en la revuelta -soltó el rubio sin más._

 _-¿Que? -Rogó porque las palabras que había escuchado no fuesen ciertas, realmente le suplico a todo dios existente que aquello hubiera sido un fallo en su entendimiento._

 _-Karin… -se aclaró un poco la voz antes de tomar la delicada mano. -Realmente lo lamento, pero yo… estoy seguro de eso, hable con Shishigawara y no puede haber fallas con la información… el es un hombre de mi total confianza por lo que… -_

 _-¡No! -interrumpió al rubio antes de que las lágrimas salieran en grandes proporciones de sus ojos desgarrando el pecho con cada gota. -¡Mi familia no! -sintió unas fuertes manos tomarla por los hombros más se safo del agarre._

 _-Karin cálmate -los ojos esmeralda se ablandaron ante el estado de la pelinegra._

 _-¡¿Calmarme? Mi familia está muerta y todo es mi jodida culpa! -las lágrimas no cesaron. -No, esto no es mi maldita culpa -la chica se puso de pie para dirigirse a él y esta vez consiguió darle una bofetada que hizo eco en la habitación -Es su maldita culpa -el peliblanco estaba a punto de acercarse más el rubio lo detuvo con un ademán._

 _-Dejala, si con esto se calma… -sintió otra bofetada._

 _-No me voy a calmar con esta estupidez -la chica seguía furiosa. -No hasta que pagues por… -sintió un tirón antes de que fuera apresada por los brazos de los rubios._

 _-Realmente lo lamento…. -Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza -aunque esta rabieta no los traerá a la vida -y sin más el chico salió seguido por el peliblanco._

 _La pelinegra se derrumbó en el suelo aun con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mas estas cesaron de a poco antes de que el rechinido de la puerta la hiciera mirar en esa dirección viendo frente a sí una mano ofreciéndole ayuda que no dudo en tomar._

 _En silencio fue conducida hasta la habitación que no hacía mucho había tomado como suya, la dejó sentarse en la cama antes de ofrecerle una una mirada llena de culpa -Lamento lo de tu… tu familia -la mano del albino se posó en la mejilla de la pelinegra para después girarse. -Realmente me gustaría ayudarte -y con aquello se retiró de la habitación para que segundo después escuchar el galope del caballo blanco._

 ** _End flashback_**

-Es peligroso distraerse mientras estás bajo el agua -aquella voz la exaltó irguiéndose de pronto dejando a la vista su torso desnudo.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso? -sintió un pequeño trozo de tela caer en su dirección y lo reconoció como el vestido que tenía antes. -¿Que…? -un click en su mente le recordó su desnudez entrando nuevamente al agua. -¡Kya! -

-No te preocupes no he visto nada -la pelinegra frunció el ceño ante la indiferencia ante el asunto por parte del peliblanco.

-Eso espero, porque de no ser así te aseguro que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por dejar hijos bastardos por lo que te resta de vida. -aquel comentario causo una risa en el peliblanco.

-Lamento informarte que de eso yo me encargo -con una sonrisa ladina se alejó.

Bufo por lo bajo, lo vio perderse en el bosque y tomó el vestido nuevo, otro gran regalo de Yukio, quien por cierto no había visto nuevamente desde que él le dio la noticia de su familia, cuánto necesitaba que alguien le dijese que todo iba a estar bien

Al terminar de colocarse la ropa miró su reflejo en la ropa. -Realmente te ves muy decaída -la chica se volvió a exaltar.

-¡Enserio deja de hacer eso! -exclamó molesta antes de suspirar. -Además ¿A ti que mas te da si estoy decaída o no? -la oji onix se cruzó de brazos.

-Me importa porque complicas mi trabajo -ella frunció el ceño. -Y dudo que a tu familia estuviera feliz de verte así -

Los ojos negros viajaron nuevamente a su reflejo, ¿como se sentiría su madre de verla en esas condiciones? ¿cuales hubieran sido los reclamos de Yuzu? ¿cuántos dramas su padre hubieran armado solo por su estado precario? las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer sus sonrojadas mejillas creando ondas en el agua. -Yo… -sorbió su nariz.

El peliblanco quiso confortar a la chica sin embargo antes de que pudiese tocarla su mano fue sostenida. -¿Que le has hecho? -preguntó un enfadado rubio.

-Taichou -el chico bajó la vista, el realmente no tenía la culpa, pero dudaba que su superior le creyese.

-Él no me hizo nada -con el dorso de la manos quiso parar el llanto pero eso no ocurrió. -Solo me siento mal, eso es todo -las lágrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía patética, nadie nunca la había visto en ese estado y el peliblanco en cuestión de segundos había logrado derribar su temple de hierro. -Quiero irme -sus ojos continuaban llorosos pero aquello no representaba un problema para regresar a su ahora proclamado hogar.

Furiosa por su actitud previa cerró la puerta fuertemente. -Soy tan patética -susurro a pesar de estar sola, espero un par de minutos hasta que sus ojitos negros dejaron de derramar lágrimas, escuchó a lo lejos el relinchar de un caballo, probablemente había sido el caballo negro de Yukio.

-Karin -el sonido de aquella voz la sorprendió a la chica.ñ

-¿Yukio? -cuestionó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Toshiro ha ido al pueblo a resolver un par de cosas que tenía pendientes… -ella se mordió el labio antes de ceder a las peticiones del rubio, al abrir la puerta el chico le recibió con una sonrisa cálida. -¿Te encuentras bien? -

Ella asintió -Aun no supero lo de mi familia -la voz era baja, casi un susurro sin embargo fue lo suficientemente audible para el oji esmeralda. -Espero no te hayas molestado con Toshiro por esto -agregó con la mirada en el suelo como si este fuese lo más interesante.

Él negó -Eso no es algo de lo que te debas preocupar -ella iba a replicar pero al verlo rebuscar entre las cosas que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa prefirió esperar. -Aunque admito que por un momento creí que él tenía algo que ver con tus lágrimas, digamos que entender las emociones ajenas no son lo suyo -al fin pareció hallar lo que buscaba y no tardó en extenderse a la azabache.-Toma -un paquete, aquello no era extraño en el rubio más era extraño que lo entregara personalmente y al fin le dejo entrar -¿No piensas abrirlo? -cuestiono al ver que la chica simplemente miraba algo aturdida el presente.

Asintió antes de ver el contenido con asombro -¿Un libro? -hojeo el contenido mirando las páginas en blanco.

-Creí que lo necesitas -regreso nuevamente a la portada y entonces lo noto, un símbolo semejante al Yin Yang con una luna blanca y un sol negro eran lo que representaba el bien y el mal, debajo de este se leía "Karin" en caligrafía perfecta y hermosa marcada sobre el cuero. -Supuse que necesitas donde escribir, para matar el tiempo -

-Supongo que sí… Gracias -el galope de un caballo interrumpió la tranquilidad de aquella plática, la chica miró en esa dirección y vio al Hitsugaya bajando del equino blanco.

-Taichou, Aizen-sama pide su presencia de inmediato -el rubio bufo por la inminente interrupción de su vasallo.

-Cuida de Karin -el peliblanco asintió antes de mirar intrigado el cuadernillo que la pelinegra sostenía.

Al cerrarse la puerta Toshiro no dudo en preguntar por la posesión del cuadernillo. -¿Para qué piensas ocuparlo? -

-¿Eh? -la pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces sin entender. -¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esto? -él asintió con hastío. -Supongo que un diario no seria lo mas adecuado, después de todo lo mas interesante que puedo hacer aqui es pelear contigo -

-Ciertamente, sería muy aburrido hacer eso -expresó mientras, como era su costumbre, tomaba asiento en el suelo. -Pero deberías buscarle una buena función a esa bitácora -

-¿Cual le darías tu? -sin importarle ensuciar la ropa que llevaba tomó asiento junto a él.

Él suspiró. -No veo porque debería ayudarte -

-Porque sería estúpido escribir mi vida en un libro que podría tener una muy buena utilidad -lo miro de reojo, los ojos turquesa se pierde en el horizonte en un gesto que bien se podría describir como nostálgico, ¿en que tanto pensaría?, realmente odiaba admitirlo pero sentía curiosidad por conocer las razones de aquella conducta tan peculiar. -¿No tienes alguna idea? -insistió la azabache con un tono cauteloso, más con una leve intención de continuar la conversación.

Un suspiro cansino salió de los labios masculinos -cualquier cosa que decidas escribir en el seria patético tomando en cuenta la función que una bitácora suele tener -

-¿Y cual es esta? -ok, ella no era realmente una persona muy curiosa pero con este tipo podía hacer una excepción.

-No es algo que realmente te debe interesar -con tono hastiado contestó el peliblanco

Un puchero se formó en el rostro de la joven, ciertamente aquello no era lo que esperaba. -¿Podrías ser al menos un poco amable? -

-Reitero, mi obligación es cuidar de ti, el ser amable contigo es simplemente es algo irrelevante -su tono era frío como siempre, ¿es que ese hombre no podía relajarse al menos un momento?

Estaba por contestar con un comentario mordaz cuando su mente maquinó una mejor respuesta -Pero como tu lo dijiste, sí estoy de mal humor o triste te dificulto el trabajo, ninguno de los dos quiere que sea así ¿no?-se cruzó de brazos feliz al ver como las cejas blancas se contraen con evidente molestia. -No puedes negarte a mi petición, además Yukio dijo que estabas para servirme en lo que quisiera -sintiendo la suficiencia correr por su cuerpo, le miró retadoramente esperando la rendición del de cabellos blancos.

-Da igual -murmuró antes de ponerse de pie -Iré al pueblo, recuerda no alejarte demasiado a menos que sea realmente necesario -y sin más monto al equino perdiéndose en el espeso bosque.

La pelinegra suspiro, no había conseguido su objetivo pero al menos había logrado dejar en jaque al albino, eso ya era un logro ¿no? Miro el cuaderno en sus manos, ¿que podría hacer con el? debía haber algo que valiese la pena ser plasmado en sus páginas; mientras esperaba tener una idea lo suficientemente buena entro al interior de la casa en busca de una pluma y algo de tinta, hacía poco había encontrado, en la habitación que no ocupaba, algunos papeles por lo que supuso que encontraría con que escribir.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto entro a la habitación, una sensación que describiría como tétrica se hacía presente con solo poner un pie dentro pero la ignoro para comenzar con su búsqueda, abrió uno de los cajones del ropero encontrando prendas ligeras dentro, descarto ese lugar para encontrar tinta pero antes de cerrar la cajonera no pudo evitar algo dentro brillando.

-Ser fisgona es un muy mal hábito -se sobresaltó ante la fría voz del peliblanco.

-No había tocado nada -aclaro cerrando el cajón y dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación. -¿No habías ido al pueblo? -cuestiono mientras pasaba de largo al chico y regresar al comedor.

-No fui muy lejos -la chica tomó asiento en la mesa donde reposaba el cuaderno que aún continuaba con sus páginas en blanco cosa que se ganó un suspiro -¿Que te sucede? -preguntó con una ceja enarcada por la recién acción de la mujer.

-Nada -su voz sonaba apagada, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? aun no sabia que hacer con aquel regalo del blondo.

-No mientas, ¿que te sucede? ¿es por lo de esta mañana? -su tono era tan desinteresado como siempre, pero había un pequeño, casi invisible, deje de preocupación que la Kurosaki pudo reconocer.

-Estas muy curioso ¿no?-una sonrisa apareció un su rostro.

-No es así, solo que en ti todo es notorio -la chica le miro para replicar pero de inmediato cayó al notar una pequeña pero profunda herida en el la mejilla masculina. -¿Qué te ocurrió? -¿como no lo había notado antes? tal vez porque lo había visto desde un ángulo en el cual aquella marca era poco visible, se puso de pie para mirarle más de cerca pero él solo desvió su mirada disponiéndose a salir.

-No es nada, me golpee con una rama en la cara, solo eso -le resto importancia a pesar de que aún salía un poco de líquido carmesí de aquella incisión.

-No eres una persona lo suficientemente distraída para que eso ocurra -extendió la mano hasta la mejilla del joven. -Además es lo bastante profunda para ser ocasionada por "una rama" -aclaró, su familia se dedicaba, aparte del ocultismo, a atender a personas lesionadas, no era un pueblo muy grande pero había visto todo tipo de heridas y en definitiva esta había sido causada por un objeto punzante de un solo filo, tal vez una daga o la punta de una espada.

-En todo caso no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte -apartó la delicada extremidad de su rostro sin ser en lo más mínimo grosero pero con toda la intención de cortar el contacto.

-Déjame por lo menos curar la herida -pidió la chica, que aunque de mal carácter podría llegar a ser muy dulce cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-¿Como? ¿Con tus poderes de gitana? -el sarcasmo era tangible, en una situación normal la chica se habría molestado lo suficiente como para golpear al hombre, pero esta vez decidió pasar por alto el comentario.

-No, con agua y una franela -contestó tirando de la extremidad del albino para guiarlo a tomar asiento.

-Puedo hacerlo solo -entre dientes murmuró.

-Pero esta vez quiero ayudarte, no todos los días soy una buena persona así que deja de replicar -Lo dejo que tomara asiento. -Además si no la curas bien podría infectarse -

-Durante cuatro años lo he hecho yo mismo, no veo cuál podría ser la diferencia ahora -a pesar de sus comentarios espero a la chica cuando esta fue por agua y algo para limpiar la sangre. -Es más, esta herida no es nada comparado con muchas tantas que he tenido debido a mi oficio -

-Ok, hagamos un trato te dejo que hagas tu solo esto, pero a cambio sí yo te pregunto algo debes contestarme con la verdad -terminado de decir esto le extendió el paño.

-Haz lo que quieras -desvió la mirada sin agregar nada más la chica de inmediato entendió eso como una afirmativa para poder comenzar con la curación.

-¿Cómo es que paso esto? -mojo el trozo de tela en el agua antes de quitarle el excedente y comenzar a limpiar la piel teñida de rojo.

-Accedí a que me curaras así que deja de hacer preguntas -una mueca apareció en el rostro del peliblanco denotando la molestia causada.

-En serio no estaría de más que fueses un poco más amable - volvió a mojar el trozo de tela tiñendo el agua con sangre en el acto, no esperaba una respuesta, es más ni siquiera esperaba que él le prestara atención pues estaba tan concentrada en la sensación que le producía el simple roce de la piel del chico bajo su tacto accidental como para entablar una conversación, sentía una calidez recorrer desde sus dedos hasta la última fibra de su ser, algo reconfortante; a pesar de que ese chico solía tener un mal genio, sintió como si hubiese anhelado ese momento desde que nació, como sí nada más importase ahora, como si fuese el destino quien les regalaba este momento.

El relinchar del caballo les distrajo de inmediato -Hyorinmaru debe estar algo alterado -el chico hizo amago para ponerse de pie más la pequeña mano le detuvo sin ejercer la mínima fuerza.

-Ya casi termino con esto -su voz sonaba en un susurro mientras los mechones negros cubrían parcialmente su hermoso rostro. -¿Podrías esperar? -él asintió antes de regresar a su postura inicial.

-Tienes buenos reflejos -agrega ella para romper el silencio.

-¿A qué viene eso? -cuestiono sin el más mínimo deje de enfadado.

-La herida es mínima, fue hecha con una daga o posiblemente una espada, de no tener buena coordinación el daño recibido hubiese sido mayor -al fin dejó el paño en la mesa dando a entender que había concluido con la curación, más él no se movió en lo más mínimo mostrando interés en las palabras de la azabache. -No preguntaré la razón por la que te has enfrentado a un maleante en una zona poco transitada del bosque, o en su defecto en el pueblo, pero me gustaría terminar de con la curación -al terminar dicha oración posó las dedos delineando la herida, el joven no se resistió al contacto cálido y suave aunque se notaba un poco nervioso por las atenciones de la mujercita.

Turquesa y ónix se encontraron evocando extrañas emociones que ni ellos mismos entendían, mientras una tenue luz dorada brotaba de las falanges femeninas bañando la incisión, los tejidos empezaron a restaurarse como si aquella herida jamás hubiera estado ahí, algo verdaderamente mágico; una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de la chica. -Así que tus "poderes" no son una farsa -dolto el chico una vez que sintió que ella había terminado con su labor.

-¿Ahora dejaras de fastidiar con aquello? -con diversión cuestionó.

-Puede ser -la morena sonrió sin dejar de lado el contacto hasta que él pareció caer en cuenta de la situación apartándose de inmediato. -¿Ya decidiste que escribir en la bitácora? -se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de aquel incómodo momento.

La pelinegra entendió el mensaje y aún sin entender del todo él porque sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho. -Creo… creo que sí -lo vio tomar asiento en el suelo y como ya era su costumbre admirar el horizonte con cierto tinte nostálgico -mi madre era una experta en el ocultismo a tal grado que había escrito un libro con todos sus conocimientos. Quiero hacer uno también, sé que no podré ayudar a nadie por el momento por lo esto puede llegar a ser una idea por demás ridícula pero… -

-No lo es -el albino cortó de inmediato las palabras de la joven dejándola sorprendida ante su ¿amabilidad? Soltó un suspiro antes de agregar -si para tí es importante no tengo autoridad para decir lo contrario -

La chica sonrió ante las recientes palabras del peliblanco -gracias -murmuro antes de entrar a la cabaña, sacó las compras que había llevado el hombre encontrándose con tinta y una pluma, al menos había sido considerado, había algunas verduras, especias de oriente, nada destacable.

Tomó asiento en el comedor dispuesta a comenzar, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Suspiró sin saber exactamente qué poner.

-Que tal si comienzas escribiendo algo sobre ti -le sorprendió la presencia del chico, realmente podía ser muy sigiloso sí se lo proponía. -No puedes comenzar un escrito sin que pongas en él el propósito del mismo -

-Creo… que tienes razón -escucho el sonido producido por la mordida de una manzana. -He notado que te gustan mucho las manzanas -habló la joven mientras comenzaba a escribir las primeras líneas que contendrá su libro.

-En absoluto, me veo en la necesidad de comerlas ya que no hay otra fruta en este lugar, pero siendo sincero prefiero la sandía -contestó antes de ingerir nuevamente la fruta.

-¿Y porque no compras una? -se giró para apreciarlo mejor.

-Son algo costosas -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su propio comentario.

-¿A caso Yukio no te paga bien? -ahora sí que estaba más que interesada en su relato.

-Claro que lo hace, pero tengo cosas importantes que comprar, algunos cuidados para Hyorinmaru, algunos arreglos a mi espada, herramientas útiles para mis misiones -tomó asiento en el comedor. -Aunque ahora que lo pienso ya no tengo tantos gastos que solventar -mencionó con aire pensativo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, cuando recién llegué mencionaste algo que me dejó intrigada -el chico enarco una ceja con expectación. -Dijiste que hace un par de meses eras un espía en las fuerzas enemigas, hace unas semanas eras el asesino despiadado que todos conocen y quería saber ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -

-Soy lo que Yukio-taichou pida, el quiere un espía, yo me convierto en uno, el uiere un asesino a sangre fría que acabe con un contingente completo, lo haré, él quiere un mensajero, lo tendrá, cualquier orden suya la acataré así eso signifique sacrificar en el proceso cualquier cosa, él ahora me pide ser el guardián de una niña mimada lo cual puede costarnos la cabeza, yo lo haré sin ningún problema -la lealtad en sus palabras era comparable con la de cualquier soldado que habla de su comandante, no, él le tenía más devoción al rubio, incluso podría decirse que lo veneraba como si de una deidad de tratara.

-¿Porque lo haces? Quiero decir, Yukio es un hombre muy amable, comprensivo y generoso pero, ¿no crees que tus atenciones son demasiadas? ¿cual es la razón por la que lo sigues tan ciegamente? -la pregunta salió sin que siquiera ella pudiese detenerla.-

La silla se corrió tan rápido que terminó en el suelo ante el precipitado movimiento del chico, algo que a todas luces a él no pareció importarle -No te metas en aquello que no es de tu incumbencia ¿entendido? -se notaba sumamente enfadado, algo que fue más claro cuando la puerta fue cerrada haciendo temblar la estructura.

-Lo arruine -suspiro, ¿porque tenía que abrir la boca cuando parecía que él había dejado de odiar la un poco? Miró de reojo el cuadernillo antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la cocina, no había comido nada en todo el día y hasta ahora lo notaba.

.

.

Se removió ante el tintineo de una vela, aún algo adormilada decidió apagar esa maldita cosa y retomar su sueño más su acto se vio inconcluso al encontrándose con dos esmeraldas mirándole con atentas y con un deje de ¿ternura?

-Lamento haberte despertado con la vela, creo que debí haberte llevado a la cama antes de quedarme aquí a tomar un poco de té -sorbió un poco de la taza -aunque el tiempo se te va volando cuando tienes la más sublime imagen frente a ti -las mejillas de la chica se tornaron escarlata ante el cumplido del blondo.

-G-Gracias -su corazón se sentía desembocado, ¿podía compararlo con lo que había sentido esta tarde?

-Eres aún más hermosa cuando te ves como una pequeña desprotegida -una mano se posó en su mejilla acariciándola como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

-¿C-Cuál es la razón de tu visita? -cuestiono nerviosa mientras se alejaba de su toque.

-Oh, ciert, venía a hacerte un par de preguntas sobre "ese asunto" -una sonrisa surcó el rostro del hombre -pero al llegar estabas dormida y no puede pararme de tu linda imagen. -

-Entonces, ¿Toshiro preparó la taza de té? -aquella fue una pregunta inconsciente.

El rubio negó levemente -En cuanto llegue el monto a Hyorinmaru y partió, no sé cuánto pueda demorar. -

-¿A donde fue? -la curiosidad estaba a la orden en sus preguntas cosa que le robó una sonrisa al de ojos esmeralda.

-La curiosidad mató al gato mi querida Kurosaki -sorbió un poco de té -pero pues decírtelo, claro si sabes guardar secretos -le guiño un ojo -Toshiro se marcha una vez cada dos semanas a un lugar a las afueras del pueblo, no me preguntes el lugar exacto pues eso es algo que incluso a mi no me ha revelado, y la verdad respeto eso. Tardará alrededor de cuatro días ya que no ha ido desde que te traje aquí, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, estaré aquí cuidando de ti -las palabras que podría describir la sonrisa del hombre eran reconfortante, cálida… -Hermosa -

-¿Eh? -

-Reitero, el sonrojo en tus mejillas te hace ver hermosa -la galantería de sus palabras fue acompañada por su el beso depositado en el dorso de la mano femenina. -Ve a dormir, estas últimas semanas no has descansado como es debido, las ojeras no logran opacar la belleza de tus ojos, pero realmente extraño a la chica llena de energía -

-Gracias por todo -murmuró, no era muy común en ella decir aquello, no era alguien a quien le gustase expresar su gratitud, pero podía hacer una excepción.

-No debes agradecer, además se me había ocurrido que mañana podemos hacer algo interesante, no has salido de este lugar en un mes y creo que sería agradable mostrarte otros lugares del bosque -la sonrisa tranquilizó a la azabache.

-Me parece buena idea, creo que entonces es hora de que descanse -murmuró.

-Que tengas buena noche -caminó con paso lento a su ahora habitación más pronto sintió un par de pasos tras ella. -Dormiré esta noche aquí, espero no te sea una molestia -

Negó levemente -En absoluto, estás en todo tu derecho después de todo -

Al caer sobre la mullida cama Karin solo pudo pensar en un cosa, mejor dicho recordó una cosa.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Nee Karin-chan ¿cómo sería tu príncipe azul? -pregunto una ilusionada niña castaña de tan solo cuatro años a su hermana mayor._

 _-¿Eh? -la azabache al fin sacó su atención del libro en sus manos para centrarse en la pequeña._

 _-Yo creo que cuando sea grande me casaré con un hombre guapo, de cabellos de oro y ojos como el cielo -su voz soñadora no era más que la prueba fidedigna de la inocencia de su edad. -¿Y tú, Karin-chan?_

 _-Pues eso no es algo que ocupe un lugar en mis cavilaciones por el momento Yuzu -contestó la pequeña de seis años antes de volver a su lectura._

 _-¿Y porque no? -parpadeo inocente._

 _-Yo creo que si hay alguien, en alguna parte, que esté destinado a estar conmigo no gano nada fantaseando en cómo lucirá o sí él será caballeroso o no, creo que eso lo sabré cuando lo conozca -_

 ** _Flashback end_**

Su hermana aún soñaba con encontrar a alguien así, aún fantaseaba con su gratitud amor, tan pequeña e inocente. Sintió una lágrima cortar por su mejilla, tal vez le tomaría algo de tiempo superar lo ocurrido con su familia, le costaría un poco dejarla la culpa atrás, todo aquello le costaría un tiempo, pero esperaba pronto poder hacerlo, vivir como a ellos les hubiera gustado verla, desposada con un calé de alto reconocimiento, o algún hombre que, en palabras de su padre, fuese digno de la belleza, la inteligencia y los talentos que solo ella podía ofrecer.

Aún no tenía ni la menor idea de cuándo saldría de aquella situación, cuando dejaría su confinamiento en el bosque, pero por el momento tenía que acostumbrarse a los malos modos del de cabello blanco, así como el trato galante del blondo, al misticismo del de ojos turquesas y a los buenos tratos del del ojiverde; Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento Yukio Hans Vorarlberna era como los príncipes de las historias que su madre les solía contar a su hermana y a ella cuando eran pequeñas, mientras que Hitsugaya Toshiro era… era un misterio total, estar con él era como leer los libros que su madre escribía sobre magia, pues el misterio estaba presente así como la duda y la sensación de que detrás de toda esos términos inentendibles encontraría algo fascinante .

Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, ¿que acogería ella, al príncipe azul o el misterioso hombre? Una sonrisa aún más grande se plasmó, ¿porque pensaba en ello? No es como si alguno de ellos le gustara, eran tipos muy particulares pero no atraían su gusto en un sentido romántico, y a pesar de ser guapos, muy guapos debía aclarar no creía que su admiración cambiase de eso a un sentimiento de profundo cariño, en especial hacia el peliblanco… aunque bueno no podía negar que su corazón se había vuelto a acelerar con solo recordar lo acontecido esa misma tarde…

-¡Agh! -sofoco aquel grito entre las sábanas mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, realmente no debía darle más vueltas al asunto o de lo contrario terminaría una noche más sin conciliar el sueño.

 **Notas de la autora:**

En agradecimiento a la administradora ~GR-IR-HK~ del grupo de Facebook de Celeste Kaomy-chan por el gran regalo de cumpleaños, y se que se supone que debí publicarlo hace una semana pero tuve mil y un tareas y hasta hora tuve un chance de escribir el fin de este cap, espero te guste y aún me falta tu one-shot, tal vez lo tenga mañana intentaré publicarlo lo más pronto.

Agradezco a **MikeRyder16** , Sé que te encanta la magia así que decidí colocar más momentos así; sabía que les gustaría un Shiro despiadado; Aizen tenía que hacer de las suyas para que ellos se conocieran y espero dejes otro hermosísimo review. **Mmx** , ¿Porque Yukio? Es una muy buena pregunta, sé que no se conocieron en ningún momento ni de el anime ni del manga pero desde que ví la pelea de entre el y Shiro en la saga del agente perdido no me pude sacar de la cabeza que ellos podían enfrentarse en muchos ámbitos, y el amor es uno de esos tantos, espero no te moleste mi decisión **. CELESTE kaomy-chan,** me preocupaba que al avanzar muy rápido se perdieran detalles pero creo que tienes razón y hay veces que no se les debe dar muchas vueltas a las cosas; jaja y sabía que todas odiarían a Yukio después del primer cap, pero con el desarrollo de la historia espero hacerlas dudar jeje, aunque creo que todas estarán como tú de querer gritarle a Yukio que se aleje de Karin y golpear a Toshiro por ser muy frío; ¿Toshiro un vástago fiel? Pronto les revelaré la razón de esto jeje porque recuerden que todo lo que pongo tendrá un porqué, o eso pretendo, así que solo es cuestión de esperar.

Personajes de tite kubo, historia afortunadamente mía,sin más me despido, cuidense, leanme, recomienden la historia y sayonara.


	4. Voces

**ATADURAS DEL DESTINO**

 **Voces**

-¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino? -aquella era la quinta vez que hacía la pregunta, no es que quisiera ser una molestia pero nadie podría culparla de no confiar en el sentido de orientación del rubio después de caminar por más de una hora.

-Deberías tener más confianza en mí, después de todo soy capitán de un ejército por algo -la chica bajó la vista -además hemos llegamos -añadió antes de que ella pudiera refutar.

Frente a sus ojos se hallaba un pequeño prado, flores que sabía eran muy difíciles de recolectar en una zona boscosa como era aquella, un pequeño lago, árboles frutales que florecían hermosamente, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica fue un árbol, algo viejo, dedujo por el tronco de este, pero muy fuerte y frondoso de eso estaba segura.

-Hermoso ¿no? -preguntó él mirando la estupefacta expresión de la chica.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? -cuestionó sin apartar la vista de la embellecedora escena, pues creía que de hacerlo el lugar resultaría ser solo un delirio de su mente fantasiosa.

-Toshiro lo encontró la primera vez que llegamos al pueblo -fue la corta respuesta que recibió.

-¿La primera vez? -al fin la joven miró al rubio. -¿Habian estado aquí antes?

Asintió con una sonrisa. -Hace cuatro años, cuando Toshiro recién comenzaba a estar bajo mis órdenes, fui traído aquí para liderar una pequeña cruzada pues dos reyes se disputaban estas tierras, al final el vencedor fue el bando con el que peleaba, aunque no puedo atribuirme en su totalidad la victoria puesto que gran parte se lo debo a Toshiro, quién aún a pesar de su corta edad poseía una destreza envidiable con la espada -la joven frunció el ceño mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto cerca de un gran plantío de flores violetas y bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

-¿Corta edad? -cuestionó la de ojos negros. -No quiero entrometerme en asuntos que no me conciernen ni mucho menos, pero ¿qué edad se supone que tiene Toshiro?

Una sonrisa más grande se plasmó en el rostro masculino -20 años, es dos años más pequeño que yo, aunque creo que no lo aparenta -una risa se escapó del blondo.

-¿Desde cuando comenzó a pelear? -la clara curiosidad de la azabache en el albino despertó la diversión del ojo esmeralda.

-¿Debería suponer que esta repentina intriga en el pasado de Toshiro se debe a un interés romántico? -cuestionó divertido.

-¡No! -Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron con la sola idea que insinuaba aquel hombre frente a ella. -Solo que tengo curiosidad por saber más del chico que cuida de mi, tal vez es peligroso y yo no lo he notado -atropelladamente intentó excusarse sacándole en el proceso una risa a su acompañante.

-Me alegro de que no sea así, o de lo contrario odiaría en demasía a Toshiro -tomó la pequeña mano de la joven -pues ser del agrado de una mujer tan hermosa es algo ciertamente envidiable -y como un acto galante beso el dorso de esta.

-Yo… -un fuerte palpitar dentro de su pecho llamó la atención de la joven, ¿que era este sentimiento? Su corazón había adquirido un ritmo acelerado, ¿porque últimamente su corazon sentia ese tipo de emociones?, el simple toque del rubio le producía un calor muy reconfortante. -Gracias -murmuró antes de cortar el contacto y dirigir su atención a la florecillas.

-Aunque puedes estar sin cuidado, Toshiro puede ser un hombre con nulas intenciones de llevarse bien con los que lo rodean, más no por ellos sería capaz de lastimar a una joven inocente como eres tú

-Lo imagine -al notar como una de las cejas del hombre se arqueba expectante agregó -él puede ser una persona fría en el exterior, pero en el interior es… no sabría explicarlo pero evoca sentimientos de seguridad, tal vez tanto como tú

-Me alegra que sea así- murmuró él en respuesta mientras la chica continuaba recolectando flores -¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La acabas de hacer -sonrió ella.

-Me refiero a otra -se acomodó en su lugar esperando a que ella le diera una afirmación, la cual recibió en forma de un asentimiento -¿desde cuándo supiste que tenías aquellos... dones?

La chica enarco una ceja antes de bajar nuevamente la vista -Tenía cuatro años, al principio solo fueron las visiones, después de aquello vinieron las voces, y al final el flujo de energía, mi madre, como experta que era, me ayudó en cada momento difícil, mientras Yuzu aprendía cocinar, dibujar y a manejar su don yo aprendía a lidiar con todo -desvió su mirada al resto del paisaje.

-Ahora lo entiendo -murmuro el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se encontraba intrigada por las palabras del chico.

-A la razón de porque todos están detrás de ti, y no me refiero a tu belleza, la cual cabe agregar es sumamente embelesadora, pero entiendo ahora la fama que te has ganado, una gitana tan bella como poderosa, es lo que rumorea por los alrededores sobre ti, una joven que todos quieren su mano pero pocos se atreven a pedirla

-Eso no era algo que yo supiera -se encontraba sorprendida por lo recién dicho. -Aunque supongo que eso podría a explicar el porque últimamente muchos hombres tocaban a la puerta de mi casa -reveló sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿No aceptaste a ninguno? -ella negó.

-Como sabrás los gitanos somos muy estrictos con aquellas reglas del matrimonio, sería una atrocidad si llegará a desposarme con un payo o alguien de otra tribu -soltó un suspiro -Aunque no es como si todos siguieran las reglas, hasta donde sé se han conocido casos especiales donde la madre luna otorga su permiso para que se den tales uniones, pero para que ello funcione deben ser casos muy especiales

-Ya veo

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Como supiste de tu don? -pregunto intentando continuar con aquel tema.

-Desde que era pequeño supe que no era normal, había algo en mi que no lo era, jamás supe cómo explicarlo, no hasta que te conocí -sonrió tomando la mano de la joven. -Aquella vez que te vi en el bosque supe que era mi deber salvarte, cuidar de ti, y protegerte con mi vida si aquello fuese necesario -¿Como debía tomar aquello? -No espero una respuesta, solo quería que fuese de tu conocimiento lo mucho que significas para mi. -Ella asintió en respuesta aun no sabiendo cómo actuar después de aquella inminente declaración. -Es un bello día, ¿no lo crees?

-Demasiado -murmuró antes de regresar a su labor.

-Noto que tú humor no es el mejor -los ojos ónix se dirigieron a la figura masculina. -¿me he equivocado? -

Negó levemente -La verdad es que estaba pensando en algo que dijo Toshiro

-¿Que pudo haber dicho que te afectó? -el ceño del rubio se frunció con intriga y un leve toque de enfado.

-Ayer le pregunte sus razones para continuar a tu lado, no es que esté en contra de que trabaje para ti, pero la lealtad con la que lo hace es muy peculiar -miró expectante en espera de una respuesta.

-Oh, así que esa fue la razón de que esperara fuera de la casa a que llegara y que se marchara una vez que llegue sin importarle que fuera de madrugada

-Espera, ¿estuvo fuera todo ese tiempo? ¿pude disculparme con él? -se llevó una mano a la frente sintiéndose estúpida.

-No te recrimines, en el caso de que hubieras decidido ir tras él te puedo asegurar que su reacción hubiera sido peor, es bueno darle tiempo de meditar, cuando regrese lo mas seguro es que deje el asunto atrás -asintió, tal vez el blondo tenía razón, y lo más prudente era dejar las cosas por la paz, al menos hasta que el peliblanco regresara. -Es hora de irnos -declaró el antes de ponerse de pie. -Lloverá en poco, y no quisiera que enfermaras por una banalidad como un paseo.

-Supongo que tienes razón -de alguna forma el buen ánimo del que gozaba la azabache se había esfumado.

El camino de regreso a la cabaña fue sumamente silencioso, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, lo que por la mente masculina pasa era un total misterio mientras que en la cabeza de chica era muy obvio que era lo que abarcaba sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho quién era, aquellas conversación con el rubio no había resuelto sus dudas en lo más mínimo, simplemente había dejado un par de dudas mas de las que ya tenía.

-Karin -aquel tirón en el brazo la hizo regresar a la realidad, sin haberlo notado ya se encontraban en la cabaña, o mejor dicho ella se encontraba dentro y él permanecía en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo? -se giró completamente para estar frente a él.

-Aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer en el pueblo-mantenía aún su mano entrelazada con la pequeña y femenina. -Pero regresare antes del anochecer -

La chica se mordió el labio antes de deshacer el agarre -No tardes -fue la unica peticion de ella antes de verlo girar, subir al caballo que había esperado por él toda la mañana, y perderse en las profundidades del bosque. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, no había mucho que hacer, lo único interesante ahí eran los dos hombres, mantener conversaciones relativamente cortas con ellos le ayudaba a mantenerse lo suficiente cuerda. Pero ahora con la partida del peliblanco, aunque fuera temporalmente, no había nada que la pudiera sacar del suplicio que era para ella estar sola.

Pero ¿a qué se debía su resistencia a la soledad? sencillo, no quería escucharlos, hace mucho que había aprendido que estar acompañada ellos no se hacían presentes, aunque ahora eso era algo inevitable.

-Agh -exclamó por lo bajo antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, esto no estaba bien, no, no lo estaba.

Quiso ignorar el dolor, aún cuando parecía que en cualquier momento la cabeza se le haría pedazos, dejó en la mesa la pequeña bolsa con flores que había recolectado, tal vez sí tomaba un té el dolor apaciguara. Camino con paso indeciso hasta que una nueva punzada se hizo presente acompañada con el mayor de sus temores.

- _ **Te hará daño**_ _-_ una voz masculina se hizo presente en su mente, firme y oscura _,_ una que años atrás se había hecho presente causándole un dolor desgarrador en el pecho.

-No se de que hablas -murmuró apretando los diente para sobre llevar el dolor.

- _ **Estas siendo muy ingenua Karin**_ _-_ murmuró de nuevo.

 _-_ Lárgate -exigió.

 _-_ _ **Debes huir**_ _-_ murmuró esta vez una voz femenina, muy parecida a la suya. - _ **¡Ahora!**_

-¡No! -su cubrió los oídos aun sabiendo que aquello era inútil pues aquellas voces se colaban en su mente.

- _ **Todo esto desatar un caos que tú no puedes manejar**_

 _-_ _ **Perecerás de continuar a su lado**_

 _ **-¡Détente!**_

 _-_ ¡Callense! -no supo en qué momento fue que había caído al suelo, más ahora mantenía la frente pegada a este mientras las lágrimas caían de sus orbes ónix -¡Callense!

 _-_ _ **¡Karin!**_

 _ **-¡Détente, la matarás!**_

-¡Ah! -definitivamente su cabeza explotaría, podía sentir su cráneo abrirse, su corazón siendo aplastado por una mano invisible y el frío recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Que mier…? ¡Karin! -cerró los ojos ignorando aquel llamado, creyéndolo una de esas voces, al menos hasta que fue tomada de los hombros y miró aquellos ojos turquesa sumamente preocupados. -¿Estas bien?

-¿Toshiro? -preguntó aun con las lágrimas en los ojos y con el poco aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

Las manos masculinas se posaron en las mejillas de ella -¿Estas bien?

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas antes de lanzarse a los brazos del peliblanco y llorar en su cuello -¡Haz que se detengan! ¡Callalas! -estrujó más las prendas de este, aferrándose como si él fuera su única salvación de aquellas voces.

Lo sintió tensarse ante sus repentinas acciones, muy probablemente estupefacto por las mismas, pero no le importó, necesitaba sentirse protegida, muy pocas veces había tenido aquella necesidad de la cual se privaba para cuidar de su hermana, ahora que no era el caso, quería sentir que alguien la protegeria de ellos. Sintió como era envuelta rápidamente y las manos de él jugando con su cabello -No dejare que te atrapen -murmuró haciéndola sentir como sin peso de quitará de sus hombros.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, él sentado incómodamente sobre el suelo de tierra, y ella, apoyada sobre su pecho, sollozando en su cuello, aferrando los brazos a su cuello mientras él pasaba sus manos por el cabello negro, y parte de esa cintura cubierta por una delgada tela blanca, sintió una sensación extrañamente familiar, como si ella perteneciera a aquel lugar, sí aquel refugio de brazos siempre hubiera sido suyo.

Después de vario minutos lo sintió apartarse antes de encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos turquesa. -Lo lamento -murmuró en cuanto se encontraron. -Yo…

Él negó antes de retirar los restos de lágrimas -Ni lo menciones, pero ¿que paso? -ella bajó la vista queriendo evitar el escrutinio de esos ojos turquesa. Sintió una mano posarse en su mentón incitando a verlo. -¿A que te referias con "ellos"? -Ella negó, no quería recordarlos, los odiaba, no quería que ocuparan más sus pensamientos, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar los ojos azabaches, aún estaban ahí, ella lo sabía, solo que habían quedado callados observando la escena -¿Aun los escuchas? -ella negó nuevamente. -¿Quieres que continúe aquí? -por primera vez recibió un asentimiento.

Con suma maestría logró ponerse de pie sin soltar en ningún momento a la joven, tomó asiento en la primera silla que tuvo al frente y sin importarle lo indecente que parecía depósito a la chica sobre su regazo.

 _-_ _ **Él vendrá, ¡huye ahora!**_

 _-_ _ **Alejate**_

 _-_ _ **Esto terminara mal**_

 _-_ _ **Vete**_

-Haz que se callen -murmuró cual niña pequeña.

Sintió como el afianzaba más su agarre, su pequeño cuerpo se pegaba al masculino sin dejar ningún espacio, mientras a lo lejos las voces iban callando sus palabras.

 **-¡** _ **Corre!**_

Ignoro por primera vez aquellas palabras, sintiéndose cómoda como pocas veces desde el incidente, se dejó arrullar por aquellos brazos dejando el tiempo transcurrir.

 _-¡Eso es imposible!_ -aquella grito fue lo que la despertó ¿En qué momento había llegado a su cama? Los recuerdas de la tarde la golpearon fuertemente antes de poder erguirse. Sintió la fragancia masculina impregnado en su ropa, la sombra de lo que fueron las caricias cariñosas de el peliblanco se volvieron a sentir en su cuerpo causando un escalofrío, pero no como aquellos que le producían un dolor inimaginable, no, esté escalofrío hacía que su corazón latiera tan velozmente que podía jurar que saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho. _-¡Dile que no!_ -regreso a la realidad al volver a escuchar la voz del rubio, se notaba la molestia en sus palabras por lo que no puedo evitar acercarse a la puerta para escuchar mejor, jamás lo había escuchado de esa manera, era obvio que este cambio despertaria curiosidad en la joven dama.

- _Le hice ver lo peligroso que eso podía ser, lo imprudente que era sacarla y llevarla con ellos, pero como era de esperarse no me escucharon -_ La intriga comenzó a hacer mella en ella, ¿De qué diablos hablaban ese par? - _Nos dió un plazo de dos semanas, si no le damos pruebas de que ella continúa con vida dijo que vendría él y se la llevaría_ -y lo supo, ella era el tema, pero ¿Quién quería pruebas de su existencia?

- _Tsk… iré yo mismo ha hablar con él la próxima vez -_ se notaba frustrado y molesto, no pudo pensar más en ello pues el sonido de la puerta cerrando así como el relinchar de un caballo le hicieron saber que alguno de los hombres se había marchado.

Un par de pasos acercándose a la habitación la alertaron, con paso sigiloso pero veloz regreso a la cama fingiendo que aún continuaba inconsciente. La puerta se abrió más el visitante continuó en el umbral, lo sabía, lo podía sentir -Karin -la voz ronca pero firme le caló en los sentidos. -Sé que estás despierta así que será mejor que me des la cara -suspiro antes de girarse y encargarlo, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, aquel gesto estoico que siempre llevaba, y un pequeño saco colgando de su mano estaba el peliblanco. Abrió la boca para pedir una explicación pero él la frenó lanzando la pequeña bolsa a sus pies -no indagues en algo que te puede lastimar, solo toma esto y haremos como que no escuchaste aquella conversación.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierta? -cuestiono mientras tomaba el saco del suelo y lo abría para descubrir su contenido.

-Lo supe, eso es lo que importa -se acercó a ella al notar que tenía dificultades para desatar el nudo y aún rodando los ojos le dio una pequeña ayuda con eso, una vez realizada su tarea dejó que ella fuese quien sacará los objetos resguardos. Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña bolsa roja, la tomo para cerciorarse que dentro se encontraba un juego de cartas.

-Una… ¿Baraja? -preguntó mirándolo con escepticismo impreso en cada rasgo de su rostro. -No estoy tan desesperada por diversión para recurrir a esto, además, yo no sé jugar

-Antes de hablar deberías ver bien lo que es -contestó el peliblanco arrebatándole el pequeño saco y mostrar el contenido.

-¿Un tarot? -sin demora la pelinegra tomó en sus manos las cartas, sintiendo su textura, admirando cada detalle, el hombre al notar la dificultad en esto último decidió encender la pequeña vela a un costado de la cama. -¿Donde las conseguiste? -preguntó con una sonrisa brillante.

-Fui a un poblado no muy lejos de aquí y lo compre, el resto son velas, cuarzos…

-¿Y una daga? -la chica interrumpió al joven al hallar aquel objeto, un arma hermosa pero peligrosa en igual magnitud, doble filo con una piedra roja que coronaba el mango.

-Dame eso -antes de que siguiera con su inspección él le arrebató el arma -esto no es para jugar -lo vio deslizar un dedo en torno al mango, antes de tomarlo con fuerza.

-¿Quién es Gin? -soltó de repente antes de siquiera analizar sus propias palabras, ese nombre había llegado como un susurro en su mente y simplemente no pudo detenerse antes de hablar, aunque claro, una vez consciente de lo dicho se arrepintió, conociendo al Hitsugaya probablemente se iría para no aparecer hasta la mañana siguiente.

-El antiguo dueño, un hombre muy misterioso pero que amo demasiado a su esposa y a su "pequeño hijo" -y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella mirada nostálgica por parte de él.

Aún teniendo estarse adentrando en un terreno muy peligroso la ojo onix se armó de valor para continuar -¿Él era tu padre?

Negó levemente -Sí Gin Ichimaru hubiera sido mi padre yo no estaría aquí, estaría peleando en en guerra lejos, intentando vengar su muerte, o estaría cuidando de esa mujer que él amó más que a su existencia, esa que aunque parecía no conocer los límites de su cuerpo a la hora de ponerse ebria tenía la calidez de una madre en cada poro -el agarre en el arma había aumentado, de eso fue consciente la chica al ver los nudillos blancos del joven -o mejor aún, estaría casado con esa niña escandalosa, frágil como un pétalo de flor y de piel tan suave como un durazno que me hacía la vida imposible de niño -cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de regresar su vista a ella. -A lo que me refiero es que de ser hijo de ese hombre mi vida sería normal.

-¿Y tú quieres eso? -tenía miedo a la respuesta, extrañamente lo tenía, pues sabía que esa respuesta podría lastimar su pequeño corazón.

-Quisiera haber sido más fuerte para salvarla -murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo murieron?

-Gin durante una guerra, Momo en un ataque sorpresa en el palacio donde vivíamos y Matsumoto continúa con vida, pero pocas son las veces que puedo verla -contesto con sinceridad.

-Es a ella a quien visitas cada que desapareces -dedujo recibiendo un asentimiento.

-Matsumoto también es una gitana, pero claramente ella prefiere no usarlo pues dice que es muy cansado, cuando era niño siempre le pedí que me mostrara sus poderes y ella reía antes de decirme que no eran un juego, creo que de ahí nació mi escepticismo hacia el asunto -murmuró antes de dejar el arma sobre la mesa y tirarse en la cama. -Esa mujer… siempre tan sonriente, tan escandalosa, nadie imaginaria que lleva tantas penas cargando tras su espalda, siempre reprimiendo las lágrimas y sustituyendolas por sonrisas

-La quieres demasiado ¿No? -él asintió. -Mi madre era igual, cuando era pequeña, una noche tuve una fuerte pesadilla, un hombre que moría frente a mis ojos y sentía el dolor en el corazón como si la pérdida fuera realmente mía, siempre despertaba con los ojos llorosos, pero una noche en especial, cuando corrí a la ventana donde ella siempre se sentaba a admirar la luna ví por primera vez lágrimas en el rostro de mi madre mientras sostenía un pequeño pañuelo contra su pecho, al escuchar el sonido de mi estupefacción ella se secó las lágrimas y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios nuevamente, jamás le pregunté la razón de su llanto -esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras jugaba con las cartas en sus manos.

-Todos cargamos con demonios que nos atormentaran por siempre, algunos más que a otros, en mi caso, los demonios son tantos que aún cuando hable con alguien sobre eso el peso seguirá sobre mis hombros como una constante de las atrocidades que he cometido, supongo que me he sumergido tanto en la oscuridad de mis acciones que ya no queda salvación para mí -contestó él mirando a la más de aquel techo de madera.

Ella negó -Todos tiene salvación puesto que todos, aunque sea en una mínima parte, tienen pureza en su corazón, solo es cuestión de encontrar quién saque lo mejor de ellos

-La única persona que podía salvarme murió por mi culpa, la falta de salvación puede ser el mejor castigo para mí -la chica estaba por refutar aquello pero el peliblanco se irguió deteniendo sus intenciones. -No has salido de este bosque en mucho tiempo ¿no?

-Esa es una observación muy interesante -el sarcasmo era tangible en su voz.

-Si continuas así la falta de convivencia hará mella en tu actitud -continuó ignorando en su totalidad el tono empleado por la azabache -y no puedo llevarte al pueblo puesto que serías reconocida de inmediato por los pocos habitantes que aún hay -el hombre comenzó a murmurar cosa para sí mismo, las cuales eran poco entendibles para la chica, aburrida de esto solo se dedicó a admirar el ceño fruncido, el movimiento de los labios ajenos.

Un zumbido llegó a sus oídos seguido de frases lejanas

 _-_ _ **¿Te he dicho que eres un juguete muy divertido?**_ _-_ una voz masculina, aquella que había escuchado tantas veces en u mente, pero esta vez era suave, tanto que la embelesaba.

 _-_ _ **Deja de llamarme así**_ _-_ Una delicada y conciliadora voz femenina respondió

 _ **-Lo digo como un cumplido, estar a tu lado me divierte, en el mejor de los sentidos, aunque a veces resulta ser molesto**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta mi presencia?**_

 _ **-Es molesto sentir el latido veloz de mi corazón con la simple acción de verte sonreír**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Te amo, supongo que esa es la única explicación**_

-Entonces es un hecho -regresó a la realidad con esas palabras provenientes del ojo turquesa.

-¿Eh? -fue lo que soltó ante su confusión.

Un suspiro lleno de resignación salió de los labios masculinos antes de ponerse de pie -Olvidalo, solo mañana procura estar lista cuando regrese del pueblo -camino hasta la puerta antes de agregar -Descansa -y salir al fin de la habitación.

La joven se encontraba algo confundida por el recién comportamiento del hombre peliblanco, aún más por aquellas voces.

Negó levemente en un intento de despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos, se cambió la ropa a algo cómodo para pasar la noche, tomo el cuaderno que yacía en la mesa junto a las cama, mojo la pluma en algo de tinta y sin más reparos comenzó a escribir.

" _Mi nombre es Karin, mejor conocida como la gitana más poderosa en el reino de Hinokoku, nombrado así por antiguas leyendas, este libro contiene todos mis conocimientos en hechicería, la mayoría de las cosas que podrán leer aquí son conjuros dictaminados por la tradición desde tiempos inmemoriables."_

Leyó un par de veces lo escrito sonriendo ante para sí al notar cuánto le gustaba como se escuchaba, continuó agregando unos cuantos párrafos más, donde explicaba su percepción sobre el mundo de la magia, el porqué de sus altos conocimientos y una frase que le recordaba en gran medida a su madre.

" _En la vida habrá cosas buenas y malas, depende de ti aprender de las malas y gozar de las buenas"_

Dejo aun lado la pluma junto al cuaderno, apagó las velas y se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

 _Sintió la frescura proporcionada por la sombra del árbol tras ella, la brisa jugando con su cabello y su vestido así como calor tocar su piel suave y tersa, admiro el prado frente a ella, sintiendo en cada una de las fibras de su ser la tranquilidad que la escena le transmitía._

 _-Bu -ahogó un respingo de sorpresa al sentir aquellas manos alrededor de su cintura seguido de aquellas carcajadas masculinas._

 _-No hagas eso -riño a la persona tras ella._

 _-Está bien, está bien -una risa masculina llena de diversión se detuvo antes al fin posarse frente a ella. Vestimentas negras que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, subió la vista hasta toparse con aquella sonrisa divertida y después… lo difuso de una imagen en negro, sus ojos, su cabello, parecía que su memoria había olvidado totalmente aquellos rasgos del hombre._

 _-Te extrañe -el hombre sonrió con más ganas ante sus palabras._

 _-Lo supuse -frunció el ceño ante la arrogancia del joven, el cual no tardó en tomar asiento al pie del inmenso árbol, colocando los brazos tras la cabeza en clara señal de pereza, a lo que ella no tardó en imitar sus acciones, claro sin esto último pues muy a su pesar tenía bien arraigados los buenos modales que su padre le había inculcado. El silencio reino entre ambos pero no era como si ella hubiera querido romperlo pues pese a todo ese momento resultaba muy relajante y cálido. -¿Te he dicho que eres un juguete muy divertido? - frunció nuevamente el ceño para el chico._

 _-Deja de llamarme así -riño molesta, odiaba cuando él se portaba como un patán._

 _ **-**_ _Lo digo como un cumplido, estar a tu lado me divierte, en el mejor de los sentidos, aunque a veces resulta ser molesto -un dolor en el pecho, así describió aquellas palabras._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta mi presencia? -preguntó temerosa de la respuesta._

 _Él negó levemente antes de soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación -Es molesto sentir el latido veloz de mi corazón con la simple acción de verte sonreír._

 _-¿Eh? -fue lo único que pudo balbucear._

 _-Te amo, supongo que esa es la única explicación -contestó con simpleza sin moverse ni un milímetro de su postura relajada aún cuando ella parecía ternera dificultades incluso para respirar. -Y sé que también me amas, de no ser así hace mucho que te hubieras ido de aquí._

 _-Es un lindo lugar para pasar el tiempo -contesto recuperándose del shock e intentando ser indiferente._

 _Lo sintió moverse a su lado antes de atraerla a él, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella, su respiración chocando con sus labios -A tu lado cualquier lugar es el jodido paraíso._

 _Y antes de que pudiera sentir siquiera el roce de aquellos labios la escena cambió con brusquedad, el olor a sangre llegó a su boca más estaba consciente de que no era ella quién estaba herida sino el hombre inserte en sus brazos, deslizó la mano por el pecho de él, descendiendo hasta toparse con la humedad carmesí de la sangre, los ojos le ardían, llevaba horas llorando la pérdida de su amado, y entonces tomó la decisión más grande, tal vez él se había sacrificado por ella, pero prefería morir a vivir una eternidad sin él, por lo que extrajo de la armadura una daga, beso por última vez al hombre y después se atravesó el abdomen._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ ¡Despierta! -abrir los ojos al escuchar el llamado a lo lejos, sus ojos tardaron para acostumbrarse a la luz por lo que la figura frente a ella en un principio solo fue una sombra extraña que pronto tomó forma.

-¿Toshiro? -preguntó con la voz ronca producto del sueño.

-Al fin -soltó un suspiro. -Creí haberte dicho que estuvieras lista a mi llegada -regaño mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo lamento, aunque tampoco es como si me hubieras dicho a dónde iríamos -se defendió poniéndose de pie.

-Como sea, vamos al río -ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

Un bufido salió de los labios de la chica antes de comenzar a tomar lo necesario para comenzar su día.

-Sigo sin entender la razón por la cual me apresurada con esto -refunfuñó la chica una vez que llegaron al río.

-¿Sabes hacer peinados sofisticados? -preguntó ignorando a la joven mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? -cuestiono comenzando a despojarse de la ropa.

-Contesta, ¿sí o no?

-Algunos, solía peinar a Yuzu cuando eran algunos festivales -contestó antes de sumergirse en el agua.

-¿Y sabes hacerlos para ti?

-Me tardó algún tiempo, pero sí -contesto con simpleza.

Tras eso el silencio se mantuvo entre ambos, en la mente de la chica solo había cabida para un tema, y ese precisamente no era el hombre de extravagante mirar o sus planes, no, aquel espacios en sus pensamientos solo lo ocupaba aquel sueño, ese hombre que había hecho latir su corazón sin siquiera conocer su identidad. Karin sabía que se trataba de un recuerdo de alguna de sus otras vidas, la tradición dictaba que aquello era algo común en las condiciones que ahora se encontraba, por lo que la cuestión aquí era, ¿quién era el hombre de aquellos sueños?

El regreso a la cabaña estuvo lleno solo del sonido de las ramas romperse bajo sus pisadas, algo muy fuera de lo común pero que extrañamente le gustaba a la chica. Al llegar noto algo extraño, un paquete de gran tamaño descansaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Yukio lo compro? -preguntó todo de inmediato.

-No, yo lo hice -abrió el paquete encontrándose con un vestido esponjado de color negro, lleno de olanes rojos, zapatos y un abanico a juego. -También compré algo de maquillaje, te recomiendo atar tu cabello en algún tocado simple, las cosas llamativas no son de mi predilección

-¿Esto para que es? -preguntó estupefacta.

-Iremos al pueblo -respondió restándole importancia mientras mordía una manzana.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Y he aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, ¿les ha gustado? Espero que sí porque me esforzarme mucho en hacerlo, de aquí en más comenzarán las cosas a moverse muy rápido así que espero sea entendible. ¿A qué se debe el sueño de Karin? ¿Quién es el hombre del sueño de Karin? Aunque creo que esto es obvio, pero vamos será interesante ver cómo nuestra pelinegra lo averigua.

2.- Agradezco a: **MikeRyder16** , jaja te entiendo en eso de la vida social, qué bueno que te encante, y espero que esté capítulo igual te encante, iré agregando más magia con forme avance; me alegro de que Yukio te confunda un poco y aunque se que eso de ser buena gente no le va, pues es necesario para la historia; ¿Karin pervertida? Con Toshiro cerca ¿Quién no?; ¿Porque dudas de la muerte de la familia de Karin?

 **Jhoana,** jajaja creo que no eres la única que lo odia, aunque se está portando muy bien con nuestra Karin, espero este capítulo te guste más.  
 **CELESTE kaomy-chan** , no creo que Yukio pueda irse, al menos no aún, y que Toshiro sea un Tsundere, creo que solo en el manga, por el momento aún lo será; y ¿Cuatro hijos? Lo tendré en mente, junto con lo del pony, y los quinientos intentos para tener hijos; sé que los estoy haciendo sufrir pero vamos es necesario; ¿Porque nadie confía en Yukio? Es decir, si fue un maldito, y ahora está siendo muy misterioso y eso, al igual que Toshiro, pero les aseguro revelará todos los secretos; espero a la admi ~GR-IR-Hk~ le guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Uzumaki Manaka-chan** , espero te guste este cap hermanita, y deja ya de regañarme con el asunto de mi vida amorosa, aunque te adoro por eso.

 **DestanyV,** Y aquí una pequeña dosis de Hk para ti.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	5. El pueblo

**ATADURAS DEL DESTINO**

 **El pueblo**

Miró una última vez el vestido, contrario a lo creyó, el vestido era simple, con caída muy similar a lo que ella acostumbrada a usar, y aún, a pesar de los holanes, no era tan llamativo, perfecto para ella, la textura de la tela era tan suave que podía jurar era la seda más fina que alguna vez había sentido, y los holanes, un rojo que se comparaba con la sangre, todo el conjunto era simplemente sublime.

Sonrió para sí mientras seguía colocándose el camisón, deslizando sus dedos entre la fina tela y disfrutando del tacto, jamás en su vida había tenido aquella sensación, se sentía como toda una princesa, una mantenida en un confinamiento en el bosque donde las únicas personas con las que podía conversar eran soldados sanguinarios, pero una princesa, pensó con ironía.

Cuando terminó con su tarea miro el corsé sobre la cama, un bufido salió de sus rosados labios, aunque odiara esa maldita tortura tendría que usarlo.

Se lo colocó por encima, sintiéndolo amoldarse a su figura de inmediato, resaltando sus grandes pechos y la pequeña cintura de la que era poseedora, bufo por lo bajo para pronto dejarlo nuevamente de lado e ir hasta la ventana –Toshiro –llamó con las mejillas rojas, el aludido, quién comía una manzana en la lejanía de forma despreocupada mientras admiraba el horizonte, giró en cuanto escuchó el llamado de la pelinegra–¿P-podrías ayudarme con el corsé?, no puedo hacerlo sola –con el rostro inmutable asintió antes ingresar a la cabaña.

Colocándose el corsé nuevamente y sin dejar de mirarla al exterior espero a que el guerrero llegará, escuchó los pasos del albino mientras ella se ponía la prenda, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, cruzaron miradas por escasos segundos antes de que ella se girara, recogiera su cabello y él comenzará con la tarea de atar la prenda. El silencio inundaba la habitación, los tirones constantes y uno que otro respingo por parte de ella eran lo único que invadía el ambiente. Cuando al fin sintió todos los nudos atados miró al hombre de reojo. –Gracias.

–No tardes –fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir.

Tras terminar de colocarse el vestido comenzó a peinarse. Cepillo su cabello con delicadeza, para después acomodarlo en un moño alto muy parecido a los que Yuzu solía hacerle cuando ambas se sentaban bajo el cerezo en espera del crepúsculo, una nostálgica sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras colocaba algunas peinetas que resaltaba el intenso color de su al fin estuvo satisfecha con el tocado comenzó con el maquillaje. Algo para resaltar sus enigmáticos ojos ónix, y un poco de tintura para colorear sus labios, algo de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y al fin miro complacida la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, una linda mujer elegante y exquisita, sonrió para sí e inmediatamente tomó el abanico, dando una inhalación profunda abrió la puerta y mostró su belleza ante el ojo turquesa.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, desviando la mirada y manteniendo un agarre nervioso en el abanico. –¿Ya podemos irnos? –preguntó casi en un susurro más el hombre fue capaz de escucharlo respondiendo con un simple asentimiento.

Los nervios se habían apoderado de ella, y esto no mejoró al sentir como su pequeña mano era tomada para conducirla al caballo con una delicadeza que parecía poco probable del chico albino.

–Te ves… hermosa –cuando él tomó las riendas del caballo e inició el camino al pueblo ella agradeció tener a la mano el abanico, de lo contrario estaba segura sus mejillas delataban su sentir en aquel instante.

.

.

Estaban a las afueras del bosque, en palabras del peliblanco ese era un buen lugar para dejar a Hyorinmaru y pasar inadvertidos ante los habitantes del pequeño poblado, ella no refutó aquello, su corazón latía desbocado con la sola idea de al fin salir de su encierro como para prestar atención a otros detalles.

Caminaron por el bosque un par de minutos antes de que al fin, ante sus ojos, apareciera la imagen del pueblo, una sonrisa genuina tiró de sus labios antes de notar como el albino le tendía el brazo para que ella enganchará el propio en el y andarán como toda una pareja por las calles del lugar.

Ignorando el martilleo constante dentro de su pecho y la sensación revoloteante en su estómago ella hizo lo que él pidió indirectamente y su travesía comenzó.

Recorrieron la explanada principal, sus ojos vagaron de inmediato a los lugares donde usualmente las gitanas bellas y jóvenes solían bailar, ella lo había hecho un par de veces aunque después declinó la posibilidad de que eso fuera para ella, no porque fuera mala para el baile, de hecho muchos le rogaron porque volviera a intentarlo, más ella prefiero solo dedicarse a la magia, eso sí era lo suyo; esos recuerdos pasaron por su mente al ver aquel sitio vacío, sin la alegría que solo las chicas gitanas podría brindarle.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el pueblo se veía tan carente de vida.

Mirando a los lados y siguiendo de cerca al albino notó que llegaban a las cercanías de un lugar que ella bien conocía; con toques orientales, puerta corredizas y un gran árbol de cerezo frente a las puertas supo de qué lugar se trataba.

–¡La tienda de Urahara! –señaló llena de júbilo, las miradas de todos los transeúntes se dirigieron a ella y por un segundo temió lo peor.

–No llames la atención –murmuró Toshiro antes de fulminar a todos con una mirada de hielo y continuar con su andar.

–L-Lo lamento –se disculpó ella –aunque no puedes culparme, hace meses que no me paso por aquí y realmente quiero saber qué ha sido de este lugar.

–Pues sigue siendo un lugar donde encuentras todo tipo de cosas eso te lo puedo asegurar –murmuró mientras se rascaba la nuca.

–¿En serio? ¡Quiero verlo! –exclamó tirando del brazo del chico.

–No creo que quieras hacerlo –su voz sonora dudosa mientras seguía los pasos de la morena.

–No puede ser tan malo –bufo ella mientras llegaban a la entrada.

–Solo te aconsejo que estés preparada para lo peor –sugirió dudativo al verla correr la puerta.

–¿Por qué lo…? –las palabras de la chica se atoraron en su garganta al ver el interior del lugar.

Varias mesas estaban distribuidas en el área, el lugar donde antes descansaban objetos de valor incalculable ahora estaba ocupado por botellas de licor a medio llenar, vasos de cristal mal lavados y frascos con contenido que ella estaba segura prefería no conocer; la clientela estaba conformada por personajes más que bizarros, caballeros con finta de mercenarios, hombres que parecían más rufianes que otra cosa y mujeres que lucían sus atributos sin el más mínimo decoro, su rostro término de desencajarse al notar que una de las mujeres de grande escote y rostro pintado en demasía conducía a un hombre a la parte posterior de la tienda, muy seguramente para irrumpir en una de esas habitaciones en las que ella y Yoruichi-san meditaban por horas, ensuciando con sus sucias actividades el lugar.

–Te dije que te preparas para lo peor –murmuró él a su oído.

–Esto… ¡Esto es horrible! –respondió aún sin creer lo que veía frente a sí. –¡¿Qué diablos ocurrió aquí?!

–Después de que los gitanos abandonaron el pueblo muchos forasteros comenzaron a adquirir sus tierras, Aizen obviamente no se opuso, él recibía remuneraciones por dichas compras así que los dejo ser, Riruka Dokugamine adquirió este lugar y decidió que su ubicación era perfecta para abrir un burdel –explicó sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

–¡¿Un burdel?! –su tono aún era incrédulo cuando notó a una mujer de cuerpo hermoso enfundado en un vestido negro con rosa que resaltaba sus atributos y claramente ese cabello particularmente fucsia.

–Pero miren a quién tengo aquí –dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas –pero sí es nada más y nada menos que el gran asesino vasallo de Yukio, Hitsugaya Toshiro –la chica saboreo cada letras de su nombre antes de mostrar una sonrisa que ladina antes de inspeccionarla detenidamente –Y no has venido solo, ¿Debo agradecerte por el lindo presente? –preguntó mientras extendía la mano hacia el rostro de la azabache.

–Te equivocas –y con un simple agarre detuvo la extremidad de la mujer de cabello rosado –ella es una conocida, decidí mostrarle el pueblo –explicó con simpleza.

–¿Y no se te ocurrió mejor lugar que un burdel?–inquirió ella con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona –si lo que querías era sexo fácil solo era cuestión de que me pidieras a alguna de las chicas, no era necesario de que engatusaras a una pobre e inocente jovencita.

–Reitero, te equivocas, ella solo entro aquí por accidente, es más, ya estábamos por irnos –antes de que la azabache terminara de asimilar todo lo ocurrido el ojo turquesa ya se encontraba tirando de su mano para llevarla lejos de aquel lugar de mala muerte.

Una vez que estuvo lejos del olor a tabaco, alcohol y sexo sus labios fueron capaces de gesticular su única y certero pregunta sobre todo eso –¿Como conoces a esa mujer?

–¿Eh? –él se giró a mirarla con la confusión tangible en cada una de sus facciones.

–Pregunte ¿Cómo es que Riruka y tú se conocen? Y también ¿Ella conoce a Yukio?

–Es una larga historia, una que no vale la pena contarte –contestó él antes dirigir nuevamente su vista al frente.

Una pregunta surgió desde el fondo de su cerebro, ¿Cómo es que esa mujer conocía a los soldados más fuertes de la región? Un loca hipótesis llegó como respuesta, si esa mujer era la dueña de un prostíbulo era posible que…

Negó levemente queriendo desaparecer aquel pensamiento, eso era imposible, ella no… no podía ser la amante de alguno de los hombres que cuidaban de ella, esa mujer de cuerpo curvilíneo, cabello extravagante y actitud dominante no podía estarse acostando con alguno de ellos, ¿O sí?

–Llegamos –anunció él sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Frente a ella se encontraba una acogedora vivienda de dos pisos de color azul y verde, un pequeño estanque a un lado de la entrada y un árbol al otro lado.

Su boca se abrió ante la sorpresa, esa era su casa, bueno, su antigua casa, pero ¡Maldición! Se encontraba igual que a como la recordaba, a excepción del letrero que anunciaba la presencia de una clínica con el nombre de la familia que ahora dicta "Clínica Unohana", todo estaba igual, desde el estanque de patos hasta el árbol manzano en el que Yuzu y ella solían jugar cuando niñas.

–¿Cual es el horrible secreto tras esto? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados al recordar el incidente en la tienda de Urahara mejor conocida ahora como el burdel Dokugamine.

–Ninguno –el hombre se recargo en el árbol arrancando una manzana y mordiendola.

–Y entonces ¿A qué me has traído?

–Recientemente se mudó la familia de un caballero y una enfermera del rey, encontraron inmensidad de cosas de los antiguos propietarios y quisieron quemarlos –quisó exclamar un improperio ante la información recibida, pero el chico se adelantó y continuó con su relato –más hable con ellos y los convencí de que me dieran las cosas, Unohana-san no se opuso ante mí petición más me aconsejó que viniera antes de que su esposo decidiera deshacerse de todo, te he traído para que decidas que es lo que quieres quedarte –dio otra mordida a la fruta –mas lamento informarte que no pude rescatar mucho, pero al menos supongo que lo más importante está intacto.

Ella sintió simplemente, incapaz de pronunciar algo sin romper en llanto y lanzarse a abrazar al hombre.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta Karin se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa, pero más que nada emocionada por tener nuevamente en sus manos objetos que de alguna forma le recordara a su familia.

La puerta se abrió después de un par de minutos, una niña de cabellos rosas y ojos castaños, no mayor a unos diez años le calculo por su baja estatura y la inocencia que irradiaba, los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Shiro-nii! –exclamó antes de saltar y pegarse a la cintura del albino. –¡Viniste a jugar, viniste a jugar! –exclamó feliz

–Yo no… –intento hablar el ojo turquesa más la niña continuó con su celebración ignorando deliberadamente sus intentos por hablar.

–Podemos jugar con las armas de papá, hace poco me enseñó cómo usar una y...

–Yachiru, ya te dije que no hostigues a Hitsugaya-san cada que viene de visita –habló a sus espaldas una mujer de cabellos negros, mirada tranquila y voz maternal.

–Unohana-san –saludo el hombre antes de que su mano bajara hasta acariciar los cabellos rosas de la niña –no es ningún problema, creo que es mi culpa por siempre seguirle la corriente en sus locos juegos –excusó él.

La mujer soltó una risa tranquila antes de apartar a la niña del cuerpo del guerrero –Supongo que has venido por las cosas, pasen –invitó ella a lo que ellos aceptaron con un simple asentimiento.

Ahí, sobre la mesa de la estancia, esa mesa en la que Karin había compartido infinidad de pastelillos junto a sus padres y hermana estaban varios de los objetos que habían marcado muchos de los momentos de su vida, y que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora que eran el único recuerdo de su familia.

Sin vacilar se acercó y tomó uno de los libros, en la portada se leía Recetas con la perfecta caligrafía de su madre. Acarició cada letra antes de abrirlo y encontrar un pequeña nota como en cada libro que su madre escribía.

El siguiente objetivo fue una peineta, Yuzu solía usarla en eventos importantes, estaba hecho de plata, con flores bellamente forjadas que la hacían lucir elegante y hermosa, justo como su pequeña hermanita.

Y por último, una caja de madera con tallados en forma de estrellas y lunas, ella jamás había visto esa caja, estaba segura de eso, por lo que la presencia de la misma le extraño, estaba por comentarle eso a la mujer, más ella pareció deducir a donde iban sus pensamientos pues pronto aclaro el origen de la pequeña caja.

–La encontré en uno de los roperos, entre toda la ropa, supuse que era importante por lo que no la he abierto, aunque admito que tengo curiosidad por saber lo que contiene.

Ella asintió mientras deslizaba la tapa de la caja, sus manos temblaban expectantes hasta que al fin pudo ver el interior, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al ver, sobre un cojín rosa, un collar con una pequeña piedra azul, ella reconoció de inmediato la joya, le pertenecía a su madre, ni había duda de eso, era una de las pertenencias más preciadas de la mujer, una que solo usaba en las noches de luna llena.

–Era de mi madre –murmuró a la mujer de cabello negro mientras está la atraía en un abrazo maternal y la dejaba llorar entre sus brazos.

.

.

–Le agradezco por todo, Unohana-san –expresó la joven que ahora llevaba en manos la pequeña caja de madera.

–Gracias a ustedes, me es más justo entregarte todo esto a tenerlo en la casa sin un uso adecuado –con su usual tono calmo contesto la mujer.

–¡Espera Shiro-nii! –la pequeña Yachiru corrió hasta afianzarse a la cintura del albino –dijiste que jugarías conmigo –se quejó la niña con un gran puchero.

–Sera en otra ocasión –comentó él acariciando la extraña cabellera rosa.

Un puchero se hizo más notable en los labios de la pequeña más pronto fue reemplazada por una gran sonrisa –Es una promesa –exclamó antes de brindarle un gran apretón en el abrazo y correr al interior de la casa.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de los adultos, los ojos onix de la más joven no pudieron despegarse de la niña hasta que él carraspeó en la voz de la mujer mayor llamó su atención.

–Quisiera darte un consejo Hitsugaya-san –menciono la mujer antes de llevar una de sus manos a acariciar la mejilla de la gitana –cuida de esta chica, Sosuke Aizen continúa buscándola y sabemos que de encontrarla no hará nada bueno con ella.

–Lo entiendo –asintió el chico antes de hacer una leve reverencia y emprender camino al bosque.

Karin no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Al arribar al bosque se encontró con Hyorinmaru pastando tranquilamente, Toshiro ato los paquetes a las monturas antes de extender una mano a la chica y ayudarla a montar al equino junto con él.

El camino fue silencioso mientras ella se aferraba a las ropas del chico, intentaba sopesar toda la información que había recibido en este día, nada la había hecho caer en cuenta de todo hasta esta visita, ahora realmente ella estaba conciente de la situación actual; ella había sido rescatada por el líder del ejército que devastó el apacible pueblo en el que ella vivía, su familia estaba muerta, ella no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermana y solo podía rogar porque continuará sana y salva, aunque sabía que muy bien que aquella posibilidad era casi nula, en esos meses el pueblo había retomado su rumbo, aunque ahora todo parecía estar perdido en ese lugar.

Lágrimas furtivas escaparon de sus bellos ojos onix, su vida había dado un giro en una dirección que ella jamás había esperado y lo único que ella podía hacer era esperar a que el día para que ella saliera de ese confinamiento y empezar de nuevo llegará pronto.

–Llegamos –anunció el Hitsugaya bajando de inmediato del caballo, ella quiso reprimir los hipidos y las lágrimas, más antes de que siquiera pudiera notarlo él tiró de sus pequeñas manos y la atrajo para bajarla de forma segura –quiero suponer que las lágrimas ahora son el producto de el tumulto de emociones que aún logras procesar , ¿estoy equivocado?

Aún en contra de su raciocinio la chica negó llevándose las manos al rostro y sintiéndose realmente patética por no poder detener su llanto.

Sintió las manos ásperas tomar con delicadeza sus muñecas apartando sus palmas de sus ojos, las grandes gotas salinas corrieron furiosas, recorriendo sus, ahora, sonrojadas mejillas, llegar a su barbilla y caer al hasta mojar la tela que cubría su pecho, ella notó como aquellos ojos turquesas examinaban el recorrido con suma meticulosidad hasta que un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se alejó de ella para desatar los paquetes de la montura del equino –entra y cámbiate de ropa, desempacaremos mañana todo esto, ahora quisiera mostrarte algo –ella hizo un vano intento por secar sus lágrimas mientras caminaba al interior de la cabaña seguida muy de cerca por el albino quien cargaba todos los paquetes.

.

.

Se encontraba abrazando sus piernas fuertemente contra su pecho, sus pies estaban descalzos y sentía a la perfección el frío aire golpear contra sus delegados brazos mientras jugaba suavemente con su azabache cabellera, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto que hacía poco se había calmado, aunque su cuerpo sufría pequeños espamos producto de su anterior estado.

Junto a ella, el mercenario mordía una manzana, una de sus piernas se encontraba extendida mientras otra estaba flexionada dándole un aire despreocupado, muy contrario a lo que ella solía ver en él, pero hoy no estaba de humor para notar esos pequeños detalles, su mente aún era un caos y el tenerlo a su lado en completo silencio no estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

Tragando duro el nudo que se había formado en su garganta empujó las palabras –¿Se han acostado? –quiso detener esa pregunta, vaya que lo intentó, pero su curiosidad mezclada con esa extraña sensación en su pecho le pedía a gritos cerciorarse de que esa mujer con la que se habían topado esa misma tarde y el hombre a su lado no hubieran tenido JAMÁS ese tipo de relación.

–No –fue la corta respuesta del ojo turquesa captando de inmediato a qué se refería.

–¿Te has acostado con alguna de las mujeres de ese lugar? –continuo ella.

–No –volvió a contestar él

–¿Has intentado hacerlo? –se mordió el labio llena de nerviosismo.

–No –recibió otra negativa.

–¿Ni una sola vez? –insistió.

–No –y recibió la misma respuesta.

–¿Entonces porque ella…?

–Karin –pronunció su nombre seguido de un bufido lleno de exasperación, se puso de pie para girarse, ponerse en cuclillas y tomarla por los hombros –esa mujer es amiga de Yukio, la he visto un par de ocasiones y hablado con ella menos de las que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, jamás me ha interesado ni ella ni en alguna de las chicas de ahí, y antes de que siquiera surja la pregunta Yukio y ella solo se dedican a hablar, en privado, pero todo es solo conversaciones, siendo honesto desconozco el contenido de las mismas, pero te aseguro, Riruka es la última mujer en este poblado que puede llamar la atención de Yukio y la mía.

Seguido de esa aclaración volvió a su antigua posición para seguir admirando el cielo dejando a la azabache pasmada.

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, se sentía sin un peso menos encima, pero aún así eso no evitaba que su corazón dejara de sentirse oprimido ante la cercanía y el calor emanante del guerrero.

–Sé que no debí meterme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia –comenzó ella para romper el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado en el ambiente –mas admito que algo dentro de mí me pedía resolver mis dudas antes de que estás comenzarán a instalarse en lo profundo de mi subconsciente –continuó ella sin entender del todo la razón de su profunda honestidad.

Él negó levemente –te comprendo –murmuró lanzando el sobrante de su manzana a un lugar incierto detrás de ellos.

El silencio volvía a llenar el lugar, ambos miraban las estrellas entrando en un lugar incierto en sus mentes, Karin tomo un profundo suspiro antes de sentirse absorbida por el momento, su piel comenzó a erizarse y sus ojos a nublarse, quiso atribuirlo al frío y el cansancio mas ese molesto zumbido en su cabeza no dejaba que ningún pensamiento racional pudiera formarse con claridad.  
Su mano se extendió en un intento de no caer inconsciente al suelo encontrando así la mano del guerrero a su lado, quiso apartar la extremidad por reflejo, aún cuando su mente parecía no poder formar pensamientos coherentes su subconsciente parecía recordar lo mucho que él odiaba todo contacto cercano con cualquier persona, más sus intentos no pudieron siquiera ser llevados a cabo cuando sintió que el movía la mano, contuvo la respiración por un segundo esperando una reprimenda por parte del albino, más se sorprendió gratamente al sentir como su pequeña mano era entrelazada con la del hombre.

Se giró tan rápido como el shock inicial se lo permitió, encontrándose con los ojos turquesa, un brillo nunca antes visto estaba en ellos y extrañamente eso produjo un vuelco en su corazón nunca antes experimentado.

Contuvo la respiración en cuanto lo vio inclinarse en su dirección, lenta y sigilosamente hasta que al fin estuvo a poco centímetros de sus labios, sintió el aliento fresco del hombre chocar y mezclarse con el propio, sus ojos entrecerrados analizaron los ajenos en busca de explicaciones las cuales recibió en forma de una simple oración –Detenme ahora o de lo contrario no responderé de mis actos.

–No recriminare en lo absoluto –murmuró la morena antes de que sus labios fuesen capturados por los contrarios.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte contra su pecho creyendo que estallaría cuando una de las manos del hombre se posó en su mejilla, viajando por su cuello en un tortuoso movimiento hasta llegar a su nuca e instalarse ahí con fuerza para impedir que ella se alejara. Lejos de sentirse atemorizada la joven continuó con el contacto pasando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre.

Cuando el único apoyo de ambos perdió la fuerza cayeron en la hierba verde continuando con los besos, la lengua del guerrero se aventuro a rozar los labios rosas de la azabache abriéndose paso hasta internarse en la cavidad tocando descaradamente provocando pequeños suspiros en la mujer entre sus brazos. Descendiendo por el cuello de cisne de la chica depósito besos efímeros mientras sus manos acariciaban un pequeño rango de la cintura de la chica.

Él joven se separó de la Kurosaki, ambos jadeantes y con la vista nublada – **¿Sabes en que terminara esto?** –preguntó él, la chica, con las mejillas rojas asintió **-¿Y aun así quieres continuar?** -ella bajó la vista evitando el escrutinio de esas orbes extravagantes.

- **Toshiro… quiero mandar al carajo todo… y solo por ti** -fue lo único que dijo antes de que el reclamará sus labios en un beso desbordante de emociones.

Un extraño sentimiento surgió dentro de ella cuando el hombre se abrió paso entre el sin fin de prendas que llevaba encima, y que decir de cuando acarició cada milímetro de su piel como sí de la más magnífica obra se tratara, ella, en sus cortos dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, de existencia jamás había experimentado una sensación igual mas sin en cambio el cuerpo sobre ella se sentía tan familiar, los besos algo anhelado desde siempre, y la piel canela un lienzo conocido.

Las lágrimas rodaron por su mejillas al sentir la invasión del hombre, un dolor combinado con incomodidad hizo que su cuerpo se tensara –Relájate –murmuró en un jadeo el chico sobre ella, asintió esperando a que la sensación se apaciguara en poco.

Un movimiento que ella describió como una onda de placer que se expandía por su cuerpo fue el inicio de aquel ritual donde el único testigo fue la luna sobre ellos.

No entendía la inminente necesidad por sentir al guerrero cerca de ella, ni mucho menos el tumulto de emociones que la golpeaban con cada arremetida, pero contra lo que su raciocinio le dictaba Karin se olvidó de todo para disfrutar de aquel efímero momento.

.

.

Cuando al abrir los ojos lo primero que divisó fue el espacio vacío a su lado el dolor se instaló en su pecho, quiso ignorarlo, lo quiso de verdad, pero las lágrimas cayeron antes de que pudiera reprimirlas.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Y sí, después de meses de desaparecer me doy el lujo de romperle el corazón a Karin, lo sé, soy horrible. Bueno, por dónde empiezo, primero, no me maten por desaparecer en mi defensa estuve en mi último parcial y estuvo muy difícil, lleno de proyectos, y muchos etcéteras, pero ya estoy de regreso y espero no volver a tardar milenios. Ahora el limme estuvo super corto, pero aclaró que este fic no estara enfocado en eso, o tal vez sí, a un no lo sé, dependerá de lo que ustedes decidan y lo que lo mucho que la historia se preste para ello.

2.- Agradezco a: **Jhoana** , que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior a pesar de que odies a Yukio -como el 99.9% de las lectoras- por tomarse sus libertades con Karin, aunque en este capítulo las cosas avanzaron mucho con Toshiro y Karin a pesar del corto final de este capítulo.

 **MikeRyder16** lo sé, la actitud de Yukio confunde en demasía, pero en sí defensa… ok no tengo como defenderlo sin spoiler. Y sobre tu duda sobre la relación de Gin y Toshiro, lo explico, Gin no es el padre biológico de Toshiro más lo crío como un hijo, a eso me refería, explico porque sé que a veces mi redacción deja mucho que desear. Espero esto tus deudas se vayan disipando conforme pasan los capítulos, y las veces harán gran acto de presencia en los próximos capítulos, y aclare mucho sobre ellas en un futuro. Y sobre mi mala redacción revise este trabajo un par de ecea así que espero no haya muchos errores.

 **CELESTE kaomy-chan** jajaja tú reacción a las acciones de Yukio siempre son las más creativas, así como espero a la administradora ~GR-IR-HK~ le haya encantado este capítulo. El drama comienza justo en la próxima actualización, Toshiro ya comenzó con su mala costumbre de lastimar a nuestra Karin cómo es su costumbre en la mayoría de los fics, Yukio aún no hace acto de presencia y pues aún no sabemos que hará -bueno yo si pero haré como que no- así que espero me perdones por tardar tanto en la actualización.

 **Kohana15** espero te siga gustando la historia, el misterio y el suspenso comienzan a surgir, el clímax comienza y bueno todo es pufff un gran drama.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	6. Anillo

**Ataduras del Destino**

 **Anillo**

Cuando el dolor en su pecho disminuyó en medida, tal vez debido a las miles de lágrimas que había derramado o quizá él té de azahar había hecho lo suyo -aún no sabía a cual agradecer y realmente aquello no era demasiado relevante para ella ahora- Karin salió de la cabaña, ese día en específico el frío inundaba el ambiente, aun así, cubierta solamente por una manta de lana, Karin salió a admirar el bosque.

La niebla se extendía por el suelo aún cuando el sol debió salir hace mucho, su vista no es capaz de divisar un poco más allá de dónde los árboles comienzan algo por demás extraño tomando en cuenta que esa área se encontraba totalmente despejada de maleza y esos meses se caracterizaban por no ser poco más que frescos.

–Deberías entrar de nuevo –su mirada, antes perdida en un punto no específico a la distancia, viajó al dueño de esa voz, encontrándose con el capitán del ejército. Sus ojos regresaron a inspeccionar su entorno.

–Es extraño –comenzó ella aferrándose a la manta –el verano está próximo pero el frío de esta mañana me recuerda por mucho al invierno –no supo definir si sus recientes palabras se referían a la neblina o al inminente abandono del albino. Una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia tiro de sus rosados labios, al menos, debía darle el mérito de haberse tomado la molestia de llevarla hasta su cama y no haberla dejado en la intemperie del bosque.

Su ceño se frunció y sus puños se comprimieron aferrándose más a la manta, ver al rubio recargado en aquel árbol paralelo a ella le hizo darse cuenta de algo, no necesitaba más de aquellos sentimientos que solo oprimían su corazón, o mejor dicho, ella no quería nada de ese drama producto de sentimientos que ni ella misma podía entender, sin embargo su corazón no podía evitar romperse al notar lo que había significado la noche anterior para el ojo turquesa. Nada. Así de sencillo.

–Te noto decaída –ella asintió a sus palabras con la mirada de nuevo a la deriva.

–Una mala noche, nada de qué preocuparse –fue su corta respuesta antes de darse la vuelta para ir de regreso a la cabaña.

–Karin, espera –sintió como la gran mano del hombre se posaba sobre su pequeño hombro dejando la sensación cálida, más haciendo a un lado la sensación giró en la dirección del rubio antes de recibir un beso.

Si le pidieran describir la sensación que asaltó su corazón, la morena diría que era un sentimiento similar al que percibía del albino con una ligera diferencia, el anhelo de aquel contacto se encontraba carente.

Sus ojos se cerraron por acto reflejo, más sus labios permanecieron sellados.

–Lamento eso –fueron las palabras del rubio una vez que sus labios se apartaron.

Ella negó levemente –No te preocupes, aunque admito que me encuentro conmocionada, no hubiera imaginado que harías esto –admitió ella con sinceridad.

–No es algo que hubiese planeado –reconoció. –Te he traído un regalo –dicho esto tomó la mano pequeña y deslizó el presente.

–¿Un anillo? –comentó confundida. Un fino aro dorado coronado por una piedra piedrecilla de cuarzo blanco que se envolvía en su dedo anular como sí hubiera sido específicamente diseñado para ella. –Es hermoso –las palabras salieron de sus labios en un susurro apenas audible.

–Cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar en ti –añadió el guerrero antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de la joven.

Con un movimiento suave la morena apartó al hombre alegando en un susurro: –No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

–Te entiendo, y lamento el atrevimiento –una sonrisa espero tranquilizar a la chica. –Karin, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Una de sus cejas se enarca sin entender del todo la pregunta –Casi dos meses ¿por que? –Yukio la mira un momento antes de sonreír.

–Nada en especial –ella quiere continuar con esa conversación, su intriga se mantiene aun cuando él parece dejar el tema de lado.

–Iré a cambiarme –añade después de unos momentos de silencio.

Mientras busca algo que ponerse sus ojos caen sobre la silla cercana a la cama, el vestido se encuentra ahí, pulcramente acomodado, el corazón se le oprime un poco antes de tomar uno de sus típicos vestidos y vestirse. Su cabello está suelto cayendo libre por su espalda mientras la peineta que ayer lo sostenía está sobre su mesa de noche, ella niega antes de tomar la manta y ponerla sobre sus hombros.

–Te ves muy bien –expresa el rubio mientras ella camina hasta estar frente a él.

–¿Quieres un poco de té? –el repentino cambio de tema solo saco una sonrisa del chico.

–Jazmín estará bien –asiente tomando el frasco donde guarda las flores mientras esperaba el agua.

El sonido del agua es lo único que inunda el ambiente hasta que al fin una pregunta sale de sus labios –¿Dónde está Toshiro? –el ras de jazmín tiñe el agua mientras ella espera su respuesta.

–Salió muy temprano esta mañana, no regresará hasta pasada la noche –el rubio contesta mirando en su dirección. Ella no necesita mirarlo para saber que es así, siente esa penetrante mirada en la espalda y sabe que pronto preguntará por ello.

El relinchar de un caballo detiene las palabras que sabe estaban por salir –Creo que Toshiro regreso antes.

Yukio sale de la cabaña, mientras ella espera dentro pues sus ánimos aún no son lo suficiente buenos para encontrarse bajo aquella mirada turquesa. Mientras recoge las tazas la mezcla de las voces de los hombres se acerca a la cabaña, sus nervios comienzan a crispar, no está preparada para esto, no aun, para su suerte ellos regresan atrás, pronto los caballos relinchan y ella sabe que han partido.

Sus ojos pronto comienzan a arder y es entonces que sabe que aun le duele. _No debería ser así,_ se reprime mientras siente las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas, quiere dejar de llorar, de verdad lo quiere más es inevitable cuando sabe que más tarde que temprano volverá a verlo, ¿él le dará una explicación cuando lo vuelva a ver? Quiere creer eso.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpia los residuos de lágrimas, ¿está mal aún tener esperanzas en el albino? ella quiere creer que no.

Karin escribe un poco en su diario, repasando un poco su experiencia de anoche ella logra recordar algo importante, ¿porque le pareció tan conocida aquella sensación, tan anhelado el toque del albino? No está muy segura de que deba sobreanalizar eso, ¿y sí solo fue algo casual? Karin no está muy segura de lo que debería hacer, pero esta no es la mejor.

El relinchar de un caballo llama su atención, sus adentros esperan que el jinete no sea el hombre que ha llenado sus pensamientos en las últimas veinticuatro horas. La pluma descansa sobre el papel, dejando un par de gotas mientras ella espera a que el caballero entre a la cabaña, los segundos pasan tan lentamente, las pisadas pesadas se escuchan en el pórtico seguidas por el chirrido de la puerta.

–Lamento la tardanza –¿es normal que su corazón diera un vuelco al escuchar la voz del rubio? qué es ese sentimiento que se aloja en su pecho, es ¿decepción? Su ceño se frunce al notar aquel sentimiento alojarse en lo profundo de su ser. –¿Te encuentras bien?

Una sonrisa tira de sus labios –Sí, solo estuve pensando en mi hermana –miente antes de posar sus ojos ónix en él.

–Lo imagine –es la corta respuesta del chico, su atención regresa a las palabras en el cuaderno, siente la pesada mirada, el sentimiento que le invade es en cierta forma incomodo hasta que él vuelve a hablar –Te ves hermosa.

Le toma por sorpresa aunque rápidamente sonríe –¿Aizen sigue buscándome? –pregunta para cambiar el tema.

–Aún no cree que hayas muerto –confiesa él. –Sin embargo su atención ahora está en la guerra con el reino vecino.

Asiente sin dar pie a una conversación. Toshiro aún no se ha presentado y ella sigue en espera de una explicación, es absurdo esperar algo de alguien que no ha demostrado interés alguno en ella, que eso no fue más que un error del momento… Honesta no sabe qué esperar de esto.

La silla a su lado se corre y es entonces que su vista regresó a su acompañante –¿Ya tienes que irte? –pregunta insegura.

–Vendré por la noche –anuncia.

–¿Toshiro no vendrá? –la pregunta escapa antes de que pueda detenerla.

–Tiene algunos asuntos que resolver. –Es la corta respuesta.

–Nos vemos por la noche –él asiente y ella lo mira montar al caballo para después perderse en la profundidad del bosque.

Su mirada se queda en un punto en la lejanía antes de girarse y entrar de nuevo a la cabaña, el sol se está ocultando en el horizonte, y las respuestas no parecen llegar hoy, una sonrisa amarga adorna su rostro regresando al interior de la casa.

 _Al llegar al árbol en el que se reunían desde hace tanto sus labios se fundieron en un beso, ¿era esta la forma correcta? ¡Qué más daba si no era así! Se amaban y estaban ahí disfrutando del calor ajeno ahora nada más importaba._

– _Creí que no vendrías –reveló ella al cortar el contacto. –Creí que me habías abandonado –las lágrimas amenazaban con caer mas no lo harían._

– _Cómo podría abandonarte… después de lo mucho que has hecho por mi –beso nuevamente con vehemencia. –Desde que te vi la primera vez no pude sacarte de mi mente… joder que eres como la maldita droga a la que mi cuerpo necesita verse expuesto cada que el dolor llega a mi –la abrazo aferrándose a ella como si en cualquier momento dejase de estar ahí. –Simplemente necesite de ti desde aquella tarde… –_

El relinchar de un caballo la despierta su corazón salta y puede sentirlo tamborilear contra su pecho, cuando el ritmo cede un poco sale de la cama con la manta sobre los hombros, la mañana, al igual que la anterior, es fría calando hasta el interior desde el momento en que sus pies tocan el suelo de madera, aún no llega a la entrada cuando se cruza con el rubio, le sigue con la visa hasta perderlo en la habitación frente a la que ella duerme.

–Lamento llegar de forma tan precipitada –se disculpó sin dejar su labor de búsqueda en los cajones del ropero.

–No hay problema –declinó sin perder detalle de sus acciones, una especie de deja vu se apoderó de ella más fue ignorada tan pronto llegó –¿Sucedió algo?

–Sí… algo por el estilo –es la vaga respuesta del rubio.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –al fin se gira para encarar a la morena, una pequeña herida se expande en una parte de su rostro, quiere preguntar al respeto sin embargo él continúa con su camino a la entrada.

–Solo necesito que me prometas que te quedaras dentro –ella parece no entender del todo, claro que eso no es relevante cuando sus labios son apresados por los del hombre.

El corazón de la chica palpito con fuerza, el anhelo estalló en su interior y como si el dolor de su pérdida anterior se hubiera esfumado correspondió al contacto. Su pequeña mano viajó hasta posarse la mejilla ajena mientras las manos de él se aferraron a su estrecha cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo cual preciado tesoro.

 _¿Porque todo parece tan diferente?_ su mente se había nublado para cuando esté pensamiento cruzó fugazmente.

Un carraspeó lejano. Su entera atención se dirigió de inmediato al emisor de aquel sonido encontrándose con aquellas orbes turquesas carentes de emoción alguna.

–Toshiro –en un jadeo pronunció la azabache.

–Es bueno verte –cortó el rubio –necesito que prepares todo, Aizen quiere tener una reunión antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre nuestro siguiente movimiento –dicho esto tomó la mano de la joven y, en un acto galante, depósito un efímero beso en el dorso de la misma.

Bajo la expectante mirada del albino la chica se mantuvo estática, viendo al capitán del ejército partir y tras este el hombre que producía un torrente de emociones inexplicables dentro de ella. Su mirada helada se grabó en su mente, la forma en que el hielo se su mirada pudo hacer que su corazón se contrajera en una sensación en absoluto agradable.

Karin no supo cuánto fue el tiempo que estuvo mirando la dirección en la que se perdieron ambos hombres, solo fue consciente cuando el viento golpeó su piel haciéndola estremecerse, siendo así consciente de su ropa, necesitaba un cambio ahora.

Cuando entró, sus pensamientos continuaron el mismo tren de pensamientos pesimistas donde una disputa de sentimientos y razón se llevaba a cabo, una batalla entre lo que entendía y lo que sentía. Negó levemente en un vano intento de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, no debía seguir así, de lo contrario…

– **Mientras yo esté con vida y mi alma tenga fuerzas para respirar cuidare de ella, y pelearé por su bienestar.**

De nuevo, aquellas voces en dentro de psique vuelven para atormentarla, llevándose las manos a la cabeza hizo un vano intento por detener el persistente dolor, necesitaba dormir, tal vez aquello ayudaría…

– **Tal vez nunca lo notaste pero… te amo, y quisiera ser yo quien te proteja.**

Con paso lento se dirigió a la cama, en cuanto su cuerpo cayó en la mullida cama la inconsciencia la atrapo.

 _Sintió la frescura proporcionada por la sombra del árbol tras ella, la brisa jugando con su cabello y su vestido, así como el calor tocar su piel suave y tersa, admiro el prado frente a ella sintiendo en cada una de las fibras de su ser la tranquilidad que la escena le transmitía.  
_ – _Bu –ahogó un respingo de sorpresa al sentir aquellas manos alrededor de su cintura seguido de aquellas carcajadas masculinas._

– _No hagas eso –riñó a la persona tras ella._

– _Está bien, está bien –una risa masculina llena de diversión se detuvo antes al fin posarse frente a ella. Vestimentas negras que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, subió la vista hasta toparse con aquella sonrisa divertida y después… esos ojos esmeraldas y esos cabellos dorados._

– _Te extrañe –el hombre sonrió con más ganas ante sus palabras._

– _Lo supuse –frunció el ceño ante la arrogancia del joven, el cual no tardó en tomar asiento al pie del inmenso árbol, colocando los brazos tras la cabeza en clara señal de pereza, a lo que ella no tardó en imitar sus acciones, claro sin esto último pues muy a su pesar tenía bien arraigados los buenos modales que su padre le había inculcado. El silencio reino entre ambos pero no era como si ella hubiera querido romperlo pues pese a todo ese momento resultaba muy relajante y cálido. –¿Te he dicho que eres un juguete muy divertido? – frunció nuevamente el ceño para el chico._

– _Deja de llamarme así –riño molesta, odiaba cuando él se portaba como un patán._

– _Lo digo como un cumplido, estar a tu lado me divierte, en el mejor de los sentidos, aunque a veces resulta ser molesto –un dolor en el pecho, así describió aquellas palabras._

– _¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta mi presencia? –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta._

 _Él negó levemente antes de soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación –Es molesto sentir el latido veloz de mi corazón con la simple acción de verte sonreír._

– _¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo balbucear._

– _Te amo, supongo que esa es la única explicación –contestó con simpleza sin moverse ni un milímetro de su postura relajada aún cuando ella parecía tener dificultades incluso para respirar. –Y sé que también me amas, de no ser así hace mucho que te hubieras ido de aquí._

– _Es un lindo lugar para pasar el tiempo –contesto recuperándose del shock e intentando ser indiferente._

 _Lo sintió moverse a su lado antes de atraerla a él, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella, su respiración chocando con sus labios –A tu lado cualquier lugar es el jodido paraíso._

 _Y antes de que pudiera sentir siquiera el roce de aquellos labios la escena cambió con brusquedad, el sabor de la sangre llegó a su boca más estaba consciente de que no era ella quién estaba herida sino el hombre inerte en sus brazos, deslizó la mano por el pecho de él, descendiendo hasta toparse con la humedad carmesí de la sangre, los ojos le ardían, llevaba horas llorando la pérdida de su amado, y entonces tomó la decisión más grande , tal vez él se había sacrificado por ella, pero prefería morir a vivir una eternidad sin él, por lo que extrajo de la armadura una daga, beso por última vez al hombre y después se atravesó el abdomen._

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, la luz que atravesaba las delgadas cortinas de la habitación no ayudó en absoluto a sus aturdidos sentidos aunque eso no pudo importarle menos. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios al descubrir la identidad del hombre que rondó en sus sueños en los últimos días, Yukio era ese hombre, siempre fue él…

Karin miró el anillo que lucía en su dedo anular, la piedrilla, antes blanca, ahora se encontraba teñida de rojizo carmín, la cabeza aun le dolía a pesar de que las voces habían cesado, ¿esto era una señal? ¿debía hacer caso omiso o…? un repentino mareo la tumbó sobre la cama, su cuerpo se sentía débil, sus manos y cabeza ardían cual si hubieran sido expuestas al fuego, su respiración era irregular y su visión nublada.

–Yukio… –jadeo sintiéndose débil.

Aquel era un llamado de auxilio, respirar dolía, pensar lo hacía, y él era lo único que su mente podía conjurar sin sentirse aturdida, su que claro poco o nada pudo hacer ante la inconsistencia que la atrapó.

Sus manos temblaban, la taza de té derramaba su contenido y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su mente se encontraba en aquel sueño, en la sensación de debilidad que aún inundaba su cuerpo, ¿a que se debía tal hecho? jamas había sentido algo como eso, su cuerpo había sido drenado de energía, lo sentía, era la única forma en que podía explicar el suceso anterior.

El relinchar de los caballos se hizo presente fuera de la cabaña, dejando su bebida salió a recibir a los caballeros, su vestido se movió con el viento frío del exterior, su cabello, atado en una cola alta, se movió débilmente a sus espaldas, y su corazón latió con frenesí al fijar sus ojos en el rubio.

El calor invadió su rostro y sus palmas mientras el sonreía a su persona, ¿debía decirle su recién descubrimiento? –Karin, ¿qué haces fuera? –su menudo cuerpo fue envuelto por la capa del ojo esmeralda.

–Necesitaba decirte… –un dedo se posó sobre sus labios callando sus palabras.

–También necesitaba decirte algo –una ventisca helada recorrió su cuerpo y sus ojos viajaron instintivamente al peliblanco. Continuaba montado sobre Hyorinmaru, con la fría mirada clavada sobre ella en un gesto que ella no supo descifrar. –Vamos adentro. –Siendo aún víctima de esa mirada de hielo camino al interior.

–Como sabes, la guerra que se ha desatado en el reino durante los últimos meses no pretende terminar pronto –comenzó el rubio y la chica asintió –Sin embargo la batalla que pronto se liberará a las afueras del reino podría significar la victoria para el vencedor.

–Ustedes pelearan –soltó ella.

–Exacto –fue la corta respuesta del albino.

–Con esto podemos asegurarnos que la guerra termine pronto, y por tanto que tu vuelvas a ser libre –explicó el rubio.

–Sí Aizen gana dudo que yo sea realmente libre –añadió ella por lo bajo.

–Te llevare a un lugar lejos de aquí, podrás rehacer tu vida, y yo te ayudare –el corazón de la azabache latió ante el significado de aquellas palabras, su vista viajo al suelo en un vano intento por calmar su ritmo cardíaco fallando estrepitosamente aún cuando sus esfuerzos eran intensos.

–¿Cuándo partirán? –preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

–Esta noche –los pasos del oji azul le continuaron a sus palabras. –Iré a preparar todo.

Cuando el ruido de la puerta señaló la partida del caballero Karin se vio tentada a hablar sobre su más reciente descubrimiento. –¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre Toshiro y tu? –cuestionó el rubio de inmediato.

–Nada en particular –mintió –solamente no congeniamos.

–Entiendo –fue la corta respuesta del chico. –Karin, necesito que de ahora en adelante seas más sigilosa, al menos hasta que la guerra termine y pueda llevarte a un lugar seguro, de verdad quiero mantenerte a salvo y ayudarte a comenzar de nuevo.

–Necesito pensarlo –respondió con sinceridad.

–Estaré esperando –contestó para depositar un beso en el dorso de su pequeña mano. Caminaron al exterior en completo silencio, mientras él tomaba su mano en un toque efímero –Regresare pronto –prometió juntando sus labios con dulzura.

Cuando el contacto se perdió no pudo evitar acariciar sus propios labios, la sensación cosquilleante aún presente.

–Toma –su vista viajó al albino frente a ella quien ahora le ofrecía una daga que ella conocía bien. –Podría servirte de algo –fue su único comentario antes de seguir al rubio.

Verlo montar su caballo resultó una visión poco acogedora, algo saldría terriblemente mal, lo podía sentir, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿qué? Recordó la baraja guardada en la cómoda de su habitación e inmediatamente corrió al interior de la cabaña. Colocando velas sobre la mesa barajeo las cartas mientras su mente permanecía en la imagen del rubio. Extendió el mazo y se dispuso a acomodar las cartas leyendo de inmediato la fortuna del hombre rubio, miro cada una de las cartas descifrando de significado de inmediato, malos presagios, eso inundó su mente mientras su rostro se transforman en un poema. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus orbes ónix y sus manos viajaron hasta intentar detener el viaje de las gotas salinas.

Dolía, dolía más de lo que alguna vez había dolido su pecho, su corazón era estrujado y su llanto no parecía detenerse, _¿Está sensación… Ya la he tenido antes?_

Su mente fue golpeada en ese momento por recuerdos, recuerdos que dolían como el infierno y estrujaba su corazón…

– _ **Te dije que sobre mi jodido cadáver te dejaría hacerle daño –**_ _los ojos del albino se abrieron perplejos antes de sentir la humedad en su vientre, sangre sin duda, y sin más cayó al suelo dejando en libertad a la azabache._ – _ **Imbécil –**_ _giró su arma haciendo más grande la abertura en el cuerpo del rubio antes de caer de rodillas al suelo cayendo boca arriba._

– _ **¡Yukio! –**_ _La chica abandonó su lugar en el suelo para sentarse junto al cuerpo._ – _ **S–Sigues vivo –**_ _el tartamudeo era inevitable, la emoción simplemente no le permitía ordenar las ideas dentro de sí._ _ **  
**_ _Una respiración onda_ – _ **No te hagas a la idea –**_ _ella le miró confundida_ – _ **La herida sigue abierta –**_ _frunció el ceño_ – _ **¡joder que esto arde! –**_ _exclamó presionando la herida._ _ **  
**_– _ **Yukio… –**_ _la chica sonrió antes de fundir sus labios con los del rubio, su último beso, lo sabían así que se dedicaron a disfrutar; el sabor, la textura, el movimiento.  
Sus labios se acompasan en un movimiento tierno, él no tardó en delinear la comisura de los labios femeninos, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de la azabache y sin negarse a la intromisión paso sus manos por el pecho de él aferrándose a las vestiduras negras. Los movimientos de él comenzaron a hacerse perezoso, las lágrimas caían con mayor velocidad mas nunca dejó sus movimientos, acarició la mejilla del chico hasta que finalmente la boca de él se separó de ella antes de soltar un último suspiro._ _ **  
**_– _ **Yuki… –**_ _no necesitaba ser muy lista para saber que el hombre al que había amado más que a su propia vida acababa de morir…_

–¡Kya! –fuego, su cuerpo se sentía arder, sus manos, su cabeza, su pecho, lo supo de inmediato, esos recuerdos eran los causantes de aquella sensación, y debía dejar de resistirse a ellos. –¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunto entre dientes en un ferviente intento por soportar el dolor.

– **¿No es obvio? –** jamás había escuchado esa voz, las voces en su cabeza eran recurrentes, y aún cuando no podía señalar todas sabía que aquella nunca había hecho acto de presencia antes, una voz femenina, con un toque maduro y seductor, no, jamás la había escuchado. – **Debes saldar tu deuda con él, o de lo contrario morirá –** expresó mientras el dolor aumentaba su intensidad.

–No puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo –admitió a aquella voz.

– **Claro qué sabes, solo es cuestión de que recuerdes –** y así como había aparecido el dolor se fue y junto con él aquella sensación de calor sofocante.

–Necesito ayudar a Yukio –declaró en un jadeo.

...

Había leído un par de libros de los que Toshiro le había ayudado a recuperar de su madre, muchos escritos, que bien podrían pasar por recetas de cocina, fueron leídos en voz alta en la espera de encontrar algo que le ayudará, pero nada se acercaba mínimamente a lo que ella necesitaba.

La esperanza se estaba perdiendo,cuando el dolor de cabeza regresó, una punzada seguida de la voz de esa mujer seductora – **Te daré la solución a tus problemas, más deberás seguir mis instrucciones sin error alguno o de lo contrario Yukio morirá** –¿Debía aceptar la ayuda de un ente desconocido?

–Solo dime qué debo hacer –aceptó sin mucho meditar, necesitaba la ayuda de esa mujer.

– **Bien, el anillo que posees nos será de mucha ayuda pues es un vínculo entre tú y él** –los ojos onix viajaron hasta el aro que rodeaba su dedo anular, se extrañó un poco de ver un tinte rojizo que antes no estaba ahí.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por el horizonte, el silencio que inundaba el bosque era interrumpido de vez en vez por las aves. La gitana, protegida del viento por una simple capucha salió al pueblo, su vestimenta era por mucho distinta a la que a la llevado cuando había visitado el pueblo en compañía del albino. Canasta en mano se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo vecino, sí su memoria no fallaba Toshiro le había informado que solo tardaría unas horas en llegar sí seguía el recorrido del río, sí su suerte era buena estaría de regreso a la cabaña al amanecer.

Camino acompañada del ruido de las hojas y ramas bajo sus pisadas, con cantos de aves ocasionales y el sonido de los animales pequeños escabulléndose entre los arbustos.

Repasó mentalmente las instrucciones de aquella voz, todo lo encontraría en una tienda a las afueras del pueblo vecino, por lo que podría ayudar a Yukio tan pronto como consiguiera los ingredientes de aquel hechizo.

La fría brisa anunció la llegada de la noche estremeciendo su menudo cuerpo en el proceso. una pregunta llega de inmediato a su mente ¿está haciendo lo correcto? Ella niega frenética en un intento fallido por alejar tales pensamientos pues siente que sí sigue pensando en ello y dándole vueltas termina por arrepentirse.

–¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? –pregunta con duda la mujer que la atiende, su gesto eternamente melancólico no le permite a Karin descifrar las emociones de la mujer, aunque ella piensa que la curiosidad es la que le ha hecho formular la pregunta. Sus orbes ónix se cruzan con las violáceas y es entonces que la mujer formula otra pregunta –¿Sabes realmente lo qué estás haciendo?

–Claro que lo sé –Karin no quiere en absoluto ser grosera con aquella mujer de aspecto tan sereno pero profesional, más no quiere que una completa desconocida opine sobre sus decisiones. –la mujer revisa el último de los frascos antes de meterlo dentro de la canasta de Karin, recibe las monedas que Karin le ofrece antes de darle una última mirada.

–Te recomendaría tener especial cuidado con ese hechizo –es su única recomendación antes de dejarla irse.

Tener la luna como única compañía usualmente le resulta reconfortante, pero hoy solo le hace tener esa serie de recuerdos que preferiría olvidar.

– _ **Karin… Ya es algo noche, tu padre estará preocupado ¿no crees?**_

– _ **Te deseo suerte con eso del compromiso...**_

Algunas veces se preguntaba cuál era la razones de que aquellos recuerdos se hicieran presentes justo ahora.

No fue consciente del momento en que la luna siguió avanzando sobre ese cielo hasta que llegó a la cabaña, tal vez era media noche, eso supuso dejando la canasta sobre la mesa. Encendiendo una vela Karin sacó las cartas dispuesta a leer su fortuna, muchas cosas ahora la tenía confundida, todo estaba avanzando muy rápido al punto de hacerla sentir mareada con todo.

El abandono de Toshiro, su repentino enamoramiento de Yukio, ese anillo… todo es demasiado.

Con tantos cosas en mente llegó antes de lo esperaba, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa pensando una última vez en lo que le dijo la mujer de la tienda, ¿está segura de la que hace? No, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno, ya casi un año de que publique el último capítulo, pero espero les guste, sé que parece más relleno que otra cosa, pero les aseguro que esto será explicado más adelante, ¿que les parece? díganme plisss.

2.-Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan review.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
